


His Gift For Me

by Shooting_StarI



Series: His Love For Me [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Post Mpreg, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 33,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: After all the things that happened between them, they finally seem to be happy again, especially with the arrival of their child, but is it really going to be all simple now? And what do the snakes mean...?Second installment in the "His Love for Me" series





	1. Forget-me-not

A loud screech woke Iruka up. Rising his swollen, heavy eyelids, he turned down the remnants of his sleep. Slowly sitting up, he glanced at the other side of the bed; he knew he would find it empty, it's not like Kakashi was to come back from his mission yet. But it's still made him... tremble. 

Shaking his head, he rapidly kicked the quilt away, jumping out of the bed. Almost jogging out of the bedroom, he rushed towards the source of the high-pitched sound, stepping into the room with a gloriously looking falcon, engraved on the doors. The noise rung upon his ears, making his head throb. 

"I hear you, birdie, _I really do._ " He stood by the heavy, solid crib, taking a wiggling creature into his arms. " there, there..." Humming softly, he placed the baby on his shoulder, rocking him slightly. The baby gradually fell quiet, babbling indescribable sounds. The chuunin sighed, feeling his hair being pulled. He decided to lay his son in his arms, taking the chocolate curls away from small fingers. 

"Do you even know what time is it?" the teacher looked into boy's curious chocolate eyes. Smiling, he tickled baby's belly; Takashi clutched his eyes, every giggle showing his toothless gums.

"What's so funny, huh?" Iruka rocked him a little higher. The baby bursted into laughter again. " Just wait until your dad come back!" Takashi instantly picked up the word he wanted to hear. 

"Ada!" he sputtered, reaching for Iruka's hair. The teacher smiled again. 

"I miss dad too, sweatheart..." this time, chunnin's smile was somehow sad. Takashi yawned, putting his fist into his mouth. Iruka softly took it out, bringing the baby to his shoulder once more. He felt Takashi's fingers scrapping his shoulder. Smiling again, he gently rocked his son. 

***

Takashi was quickly back asleep, unlike Iruka. Once he stepped out of the bed, he had to tire himself up again, if he wanted to sleep. He pushed the button on the coffee machine, listening to griding sounds inside. The machine itself was a present from Iruka's colleagues, since they knew he wouldn't be able to go somewhere for a cup of coffee for some time. 

Iruka _loved_  coffee. It might not have been so obvious at first glance but he really did. His usual drinks were tea and water, since the tea worked the best on waking him up and water was the best for hydration of his body. That made every cup of coffee so special and so luring, Iruka couldn't actually resist the pleasure in his mouth. Additionally, he couldn't drink coffee due to his pregnancy, so when he took the first sip of the delicious ambrosia around a week ago, after almost a year without it, he felt like he could melt completely. 

This time wasn't as spectacular but it still was good enough to make his body relax. Sipping the drink with contentment, he sat on the fluffy couch in the parlor, turning on the TV. It's not as he liked watching the television, and he usually didn't do it; he hadn't turn the TV on even once during his pregnancy, it actually became his habit just lately. Since Takashi was born eight weeks ago, Iruka tried to catch every free moment he had just to simply organize his mind. 

Gazing into the colotful screen, he let his mind wander far, far away. 

 _"I need to clean the bathroom today, then shopping, what do we need again? Right, diapers, body wash for Taka, carrots, some meat... We will get it on the stroll, Izumo will probably have something to get too. Takashi will wake up..."_ he glanced at the watch, ticking on the shelf. It was almost 5 a.m. " _in 3 hours, I think. So: bathroom, breakfast, shower, then change Takashi, feed him, laundry, then stroll, shopping, afternoon nap, Izumo will... shit."_ Chunnin sighed, remembering a pile of papers sitting on top of the kitchen table. " _I forgot to prepare tests for Hikaru, I need to do that too. I'll do that when Takashi will be sleeping."_ Sipping the rest of his coffee, he stood up. " _I wish Kakashi could help me..."_ He put the mug into the empty sink in the kitchen, massaging his scalp. 

" _He should be back by tomorrow."_ He grabbed a thin hairbrush, laying between papers scaterred around the table. He fixed his hair into a loose ponytail and grabbed some cleaning supplies into his hands. " _Worrying is good for nothing._ "

Time passed quickly and he hadn't evem noticed when he was waiting for Izumo in the park alley. A plushy flower fell from the stroller right onto the cold bench. Iruka sighed, picking it up for upteenth time. 

"Stay still, Takashi." Iruka looked at the boy, who has been kicking out the blankets. Dressing the boy in all the layers of clothing wasn't an easy job, so he brought a blanket in him in case his boy was feeling cold. But it seemed that, for some reason, his boy was completely comfortable with 30°F*. Not that there wasn't a  _certain someone_ , who would be completely comfortable in such temperature. 

"Iruka!" Izumo showed up on the other side of the road. The teacher waved his hand, releasing the blockade in the stroller. 

"Hello, Izumo." Iruka's mouth turned into a smile. 

"Uk!"A loud babble came out of baby carrier strapped to Izumo's shoulders and torso. Both chunnins giggled. 

"Nice to see you too, Tetsuya." Iruka patted baby's head, then he came back to his stroller. 

***

Iruka pushed the stroller into the anterom, balancing plastic bags in his hands. Takashi was constantly whining, opening and closing his sleepy eyes. Iruka untangled him from the blankets, carrying him to the nursery. 

"Mom will put you to bed, don't cry..." he whispered, unfastening all the buttons and zippers in his boy's clothing. Takashi was already sleeping, when he put him into the crib. Quietly, he closed the doors behind him, walking towards the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets to get the tea leaves, when something colorful caught his attention. He looked on the loaded table, noticing something blue on top of one of the texbooks. He came closer; taking it into his hand, he recognized the tiny flowers. 

"Forget-me-nots..." He murmured under his breath. " _That idiot._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *30°F ≈ -1°C
> 
> I planned to post it later but I'm too impatient.


	2. Good Life

Water flew swiftly through the blue-colored, curved glass. Iruka smiled, shaking his head. Turning the water off, he grabbed a papercloth, wiping the small vase off from extra waterdrops. He took the tiny flower bouquet, placing it into the vase and putting it on the kitchen windowsill. He looked at the pale-blue flowers, clearly standing out against the inner-yard background. Even though the April sun has brought the long-awaited warmness to the frozen earth, winter still hadn't given up and people could still see frosty patterns from time to time. Still, grass getting more green and juicy and some early flowers started poping up. 

" _They must've just showed up..._ " Iruka touched small petals. " _Speaking of flowers._ " He glanced at the cherry trees in the distance. Their branches were full barely opened flower-buds. 

"Ohanami* is coming..." He murmured, hearing a soft cry from the bedrooms' corridor. Sighing, he quickly moved to the nursery. The crying seemed more urgent with every step he took but suddenly it stopped. Confused, he walked into the falcon's chamber, just to find _his little boy_ in _his big boy's_ arms. He stood in the door frame, his stomach full of ladybugs. Kakashi's pale, scarred hands held baby's equally pale body with care; the boy hidden in the crook of his father's neck, their light hair mixing into one big, shiny, silver mess. Iruka's heart _melted_. Takashi resembled Kakashi so much, it actually felt unbelievable that the jounin once couldn't believe the baby was his, back in that filthy, hospital room. Rocking the boy slightly, Kakashi turned around, spotting his lover. He smiled, watching Iruka approach him with sparkling eyes. 

"Won't let daddy have his sleep." Kakashi whispered, kissing baby's head. Iruka giggled quietly. 

"I just... something distracted my thoughts..." Blushing slightly, Iruka felt Kakashi's lips on his forehead. The jounin borught his face close to chuunin's. 

"It's my son, too..." Iruka nodded nervously, feeling the heat rising up in his cheeks. Chuunin noticed the cocky smile on jounin's lips, and his toungue licking them. Gulping, he felt relieved, when Takashi wiggled between them. 

"What's up, little fella?" Kakashi turned the baby to look at his face. When Takashi spotted his mom's face, he threw his hands into his direction, babbling loudly. Taking him into his arms, he felt his lips by his breast. Rising his shirt, he let the boy drink his milk. 

"Ooh, he was hungry." Kakashi smiled, scratching his nape. Iruka smiled under his nose. 

When Takashi was content with food, he almost instantly fell asleep, right after releasing Iruka's nipple. 

"What a good life you have, buddy..." Jounin laughed, helping Iruka put the boy into his crib. Chuunin glanced at his partner. 

"And don't you have a good life?" Embracing Iruka's waist, they both leaned closely to each other.

"Right now, it's the best life I could have ever dreamt about..." Murmuring, the jounin linked their lips into soft kiss. Iruka's body relaxed; Kakashi's arms secured him in safe cocccon. The kisses were soft, sweet, at least at the beginning. With every next moment, Kakashi's lips were getting more and more invasive, until he fully pushed his tongue into Iruka's mouth. Chuunin's body instantly went _hot_. Every move made by Kakashi was so intense, making Iruka tremble. That was the moment, Iruka started backing away. Trying to take a step back, he felt Kakashi tightening his embrace. Finally, Iruka decided to pull his lips away, even though jounin's touch was so luring... 

Huffing and puffing, he covered jounin's mouth with his hand. 

"You should... get some sleep..." Iruka managed to say, blushing like a tomato. Kakashi lowered his gaze, letting go of Iruka's body. 

"You are right." Surrpising for Iruka, jounin's voice was actually quite calm. "I'll... go to the bedroom. Good night..." 

When the last inch between the doors and doorframe disappeared, Iruka slumped onto the floor. Trembling, he felt his pants get wet from sweat and pre-ejaculation. 

"It was... just a kiss!" He cursed his body for being so easily aroused. " _I almost came from this!_ " he thought furiously. It's not like he could just have sex next to sleeping Takashi! Wait, _sex._..? The reality his his mind hard. 

" _W-when was the last... time?_ " he asked himself, searching through his mind. "That was...!" 

 _May 26th._   _The infamous night._ Iruka felt his palms sweating. It has been almost... a year. Iruka almost choked on air he breathed. 

"A year...?" He repeated his thought aloud. " _It can't be!"_ He analysed everything. They have been working non-stop since Takashi was born; feeding, chainging, strolls, missions for Kakashi... 

"And before?" In the third trimester of Iruka's pregnancy, they so much work with the preparations, they barely had time to take a shower! _"Wait, and the second trimester?"_ A cold shiver run down his spine. The mess with Hokage, accusations around Kakashi and Orochimaru's case, there was no time for such activities! When he was just about to start looking through the the first trimester, he gulped loudly.

 _Kakashi was gone that time._ And thay summed up to 10 months. _10 months without sex._ Chuunin curled up into a ball. How could he not notice that? Clearly, _Kakashi noticed_. He could be sure, that Kakashi's fingers were meant to get under his shirt during that f. _He wanted something more..._ Iruka hid his head between his arms. 

What was he supposed to say to Kakashi? Agree? Push him away roughly? How could he know?! He was... so scared. He was scared of having sex with him. The potential intimacy seemed so scary... He felt like this simple act could ruin their entire life in a matter of seconds. How could he just... do it? 

Takashi whimpered quietly; Iruka sat by the crib, pushing his hands through the wooden bars, letting his son hold his finger. He sighed. 

He haven't felt any those fears before; clearly, that child had to be made _somehow_. But now? How about _now?_   He shook his head, leaning onto the crib. For that moment, Takashi mattered more than anything in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ohanami - Cherry Tree blossom (festival)
> 
> I was worried I'll not make it on time, but fortunately I was wrong!


	3. Tired

A beam of warm, spring sun-shine was coming through the nursery window, landing directly on Iruka's back His black sweater was heating up, burning his skin. He opened his eyes; he realized he has fallen asleep with his  head pressed to the wooden crib's bars. Shifting, he groaned, when his body turned out to be sore and stiff. _What was he doing here again?_ He rose up, bones cracking in his arms. 

"Oh..." He felt his cheeks redden. _"Kakashi..."_

He sighed, manuevering his hand between the bars, touching baby's clenched fist. As if for command, Takashi's lids rose up. He was still too small to move his head around, noticing his parent's presence by the figer his was holding. When he started whimpering, chuunin decided to stand up. Taking him into his arms, he felt boy's big brown eyes watch him carefully. 

"I guess you've taken something after me..." Iruka smiled, tickling baby's belly to make him giggle. He smiled under his nose. 

***

When Takashi was fed and changed into fresh dipers, Iruka had no other option than _leaving_  the nursery. He looked over his shoulder; his son was peacefully sleeping in his crib, his all needs satisfied. _Takashi was no excuse anymore._ Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the room. The corridor was tranquill, his every step making an echo. A few feet away from kitchen, he heard the sound of running water. Holding the air inside his lungs, he decided to come in. He slowly pushed the doors, preparing himself for eventual confrontation from Kakashi's side. But it never happened. 

When jounin spotted him, he smiled kindly. 

"Good morning." Iruka tried to find any hidden emotion in jounin's voice, as if he was sure they existed. But for some reason, he didn't find them. 

"Good morning..." He answered, stepping closer to the kitchen counter. He reached for the tea in the cabinet. Kakashi, seeing chuunin's movements, poured the water into the keetle, and set it up. 

"Thanks..." Iruka mumbled, playing with his hair. Kakashi smiled again, humming. The water started boiling after a few minutes of silence. Chuunin rushed to grab the keetle but the jounin was faster. He grabbed the handle, leaning towards the other side of the counter, where mugs with tea were placed. Iruka hurriedly tried to move away; he didn't manage to. He was caught in the trap between the counter and Kakashi's body. Blushing, he desperately pushed his hands on Kakashi's torso, to put some distance between them but the quickly remembered why Hatake Kakashi was considered one of the _strongest_ soldiers in Konoha. 

"Let me go..." Iruka whispered, begging his body to surpress the rising tension. The jounin pressed his body harder to the chuunin. 

"Why?" His deep voice made the teacher shiver. "Why are you pushing me away...?" 

Blushing, he didn't move his hand from jounin's torso, even though he knew it wouldn't do much. 

"Why are you pushing me away?" This time, the question was more urgent and had a hint of irritation in it. Iruka started wiggling beneath him. "Takashi will hear us...!"

The kettle's plastic handle crushed in Kakashi's hand. He said nothing, even when a moment later he released the chuunin from his trap. Muttering something incomprehensible, the jounin grabbed a random cloth from the counter, and started wiping away the spilled water. Iruka took a step back, watching Kakashi take deep breaths.

"What time is the stroll time for you and Takashi?" 

Iruka blinked a few times; the question was so unexpected, it seemed _scary_.

"I'll go... for some training." Kakashi sighed, turning his body to leave. 

"3 p.m..." Iruka's voice rung quietly but clearly. Jounin nodded silently.

***

A cold, spring breeze flew through Iruka's hair, while pushed the stroller on the compacted pavement. Kakashi was walking beside him, his son lying securely in his arms. The day was warm, with soft windblows from time to time. They were walking through the nearby park, with no words spoken since the morning. Iruka felt a burden in his stomach. _What was that supposed to be? And was he refusing so desperately?_ He swallowed hardly. _Should he just let Kakashi do anything he pleased? Just like old times...?_

The tension started rising agian, Takashi bursting to crying. Kakashi hugged him delicately. 

"Hush, little guy..." Whispering loving words, he kissed baby's head multiple times. The teacher looked into the stroller, trying to find something to comfort his son, with no luck. 

"He must be tired." He said, while Kakashi nodded. The baby was put inside the stroller, slightly less upset. Takashi grabbed his parents' fingers in his hands, refusing to let go. 

"Taka, let us go." Kakashi caressed baby's plump cheek. The boy pulled their hands towards each other.

"No other choice then..." Iruka sighed, climbing on his toes and giving Kakashi a kiss on his cheek. Baby squeaked happily. 

"Is that what you want, buddy?" Takashi kicked his legs, as if he understood his dad's question. Shrugging, the jounin leaned and kissed his partner gently on the lips. Takashi was laughing happily, pulling their fingers towards him. 

It wasn't long, until the boy fell asleep. They were already on their way home, when Iruka noticed something blue in the grass. He stopped for a minute, Kakashi giving him a questioning look. Iruka looked closer; he spotted some tiny flowers. 

" _Forget-me-nots..._ " he touched the soft petals, while Kakashi scratched his nape. 

"Hey..." The teacher spoke, feeling his insides turn upside down. "Thanks... for the flowers..." 

Kakashi smiled awkwardly under his mask. 

"No problem... I spotted them, when I was coming back from mission." Kakashi slide his hands down his pockets. "I just wanted to give them to you." 

And the rest of the walk was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takashi is like a sweet bun.


	4. Our Son

The stroller has been pushed into the anteroom, Takashi sleeping safely in chuunin's arms. Iruka stepped inside, glancing over his shoulder to see if jounin closed the doors. Instead, he found himself standing alone in the room. Confused, he peeked out of the frame; he spotted Kakashi leaning onto the house wall. His hand quickly slipped under his vest, just in the moment he felt Iruka's presence. He scratched his nape with his other hand.  

"Um..." He smiled slightly under his mask. "Could you give me a minute? I need to... take some more air." 

Iruka nodded quietly. Stepping inside again, the doors were closed from the outside. He sighed, taking off his boots. 

 _"'More air', my ass."_ He muttered under his breath, the floor cracking under his feet. Inside the nursery, he stripped his son out of the clothing layers, dressing him into warm pajamas, just before he put him into his crib. The baby didn't even flinch during any of Iruka's actions, snoring slightly with a bubble coming out of his nose. The teacher smiled, his heart warming at very sight of his _sweet bun_.

"What do I do with your dad..." He touched his plump cheek then leaned down, kissing it. At least, his little boy was peaceful...

Walking away, he took his coat down, hanging it in the anteroom. He glanced briefly at the front doors; those solid, thick pieces of expensive wood kept being shut. The house was closed, the mouths were closed, _they_   felt closed. And it didn't matter how much Iruka hated to admit it, the things were getting worse and worse. Their verbal contact had been limited to the small talk before and after Kakashi was on mission. Physical contact didn't practically exist, the tension rising. Pressing his forehead to the cold cabinet, the chuunin closed his eyes. 

 _"That's... it."_ The thought poped up in his head, making his back cover in a cold sweat. _"He must be frustrated..."_ He heard the sound of closing doors, and the rustling of Kakashi's clothes. Iruka started taking out the utensils and food in a hurry, so Kakashi would see he was doing something...!

 _"Wait, what?"_ The chuunin looked at the frying pan in his hand.  _"What the hell am I doing?"_ Why was he panicking? What did he want to prove and why? He could just easily dodge any questions, since he had to take care of Takashi. And even if he hadn't, why would he even try to fool Kakashi? 

That moment the jounin came inside the kitchen. He calmly walked to one of the cabinets, taking out the case with tea. Moving to the other cabinet, he took out a mug, placing it next to the broken kettle. 

"Shit, it's broken." The jounin spoke, furrowing his brows. Iruka lowered his gaze. He had rather look into the floor than at Kakashi, simply because he was too afraid to see any emotion in his face. He had no idea what to expect. Tightening his shoulders, he saw jounin's feet moving. 

"Could you move a little?" His head instatntly went up. Kakashi expression was as bored as always, his hand reaching for the skillet in the counter Iruka was staying by. Shaking slightly, Iruka nodded hastily, taking a step back towards the table. Kakashi's uncovered eye followed Iruka's clumsy movements and, after short pause, which was like an eternity to the chuunin, he just took the skillet to his hand. Iruka sat on the table surface, observing the water filling the pot. He put the pan on the surface next to him. 

"You know, Naruto asked me..." Boy's name most certainly caught teacher's attention. "Uhm... He asked if we were going to Ohanami. You know, with Takashi." The last part was added quickly, as if the jounin wanted to put a specific reason for them to go. The chuunin touched his hair. 

"I guess both of them would be happy to go to the festival." Iruka smiled, almost hearing Naruto's laughter inside his mind. The jounin placed the pot the stove, turning his back to the chuunin. 

"And... Do _you_ want to go?" His voice was supposed to sound indifferent but the teacher noticed the anxiety hidden under the tones. Curling his hair around his finger, he looked into the floor again. 

"I mean, someone needs to go with Takashi." He tried to joke but the words turned out to be miserable. Coughing twice, he asked:

"And do _you_ want to go?" The jounin stared in the water. 

"I mean..." He started awkwardly. "It's my free day, I guess I can go watch the tree blossom with our son." 

 _WIth our son._ Iruka wanted to punch himself in the face for this, but the way it sounded in Kakashi's mouth made him sick.  _What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_

"The festival is on Saturday." Every word Kakashi spoke was hurting Iruka like a dagger with its tone. Nodding, he stopped himself from speaking. The jounin took the pot, pouring the water into the mug. Finally, he took down his mask to take a sip of his drink. A stink of somke filled Iruka's nostrils, when he noticed a rectangular shape formed on Kakashi's pant's fabric.  

He stood up again, taking the pan into his hands again. He placed it onto the stove, taking the vegetables out of the fridge, placing them on the counter, probably too harshly. he started pealing and chopping them. The jounin stood with him for a moment, glancing at his hands every few seconds, until Iruka caught his look. 

"Is something wrong?" He tried to ask politely, even though he felt the maliciousnes pushing it way to his words. Kakashi shook his head slightly. 

"No." The jounin answered, leaving the room. "Everything is fine." 

Iruka grabbed the nearest onion, cutitng it into small pieces, jounin's voice ringing in his head. 

How much lies could be told during such a short conversation? How much lies were yet to be told? Wiping his cheek furiously, he blamed the onion for making him cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was such a nice day, the sun is really something.


	5. Too Much

The Ohanami festival was always highly anticipated among Konoha's citizens. It was an incredibly special day; not only the whole village was being neatly decorated, local restaurants and cooks placing their stands with their spectacular dishes alongside the main road, lanterns illuminating every nook of the village but, most importantly, every shinobi had a chance to attend it. Mission schedule was uniquely set, so everyone could come back to the village on time, and even though it didn't apply the vital missions, the streets were full of soldiers. For some of them it was the only way to see their friends, fellow soldiers or even to come back home. 

For Iruka, it was a really important time. The event itself held a precious memory inside his heart: his parents. They used to come to the festival every year, his mother wearing beautiful green kimono, his father in his favourite jounin vest. The three of them eating, laughing and smiling to each other has been a soothing touch to his soul for all those years. He has never missed a festival since that time, even last year when Kakashi didn't receive permission to come back form important mission and he looked forward to attending to it once again. This time, _this time,_ he would go there with his sweet, little bun and... supposedly with Kakashi. He glanced at the bottle of jounin's cologne, standing on the shelf nearby. He sighed, facing back his reflection in the mirror. He looked... good. Or at least, he thought so. For this occasion, he unearthed his old kimono and, for his surprise, it still fit. He reached for his own perfume bottle, spraying it on himself. Stepping back, he reviewed his looks once again. His pistachio-colored kimono was neatly tied around his waist with grey-orange belt. His hair, fixed into loose ponytail, low on his head. He looked his reflection in the eye, nodding slightly. He was ready. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his body to leave. He pressed the handle, coming out. Turning off the bathroom's lamp, he walked towards the other end of the corridor.

He just stepped in the anteroom. Putting on his sandals, he grabbed a shawl and pushed the front doors. He spotted Kakashi standing by the gates, their son lying in his hands. Walking up to them, he smiled when Takashi threw his arms into his direction. 

"There, there." He kissed his tiny forehead. The softly took him from jounin's hands; Kakashi wrapped the cloth around chuunin's shoulders, so their baby would be lying on his chest comfortably. Once Kakashi was done, he threw Iruka a quick glance. Iruka nodded, as they started pacing slowly to the center of the village. Streets were getting more lively with every hour. Sun was still up but surely not for long; Kakashi was called by the Hokage very early in the morning due to some urgent mission case and came back barely an hour ago.  

Yet, Iruka waited for him. Dressed up in the kimono, ready to leave with Takashi immediately. He glanced at Kakashi's face, then closed his eyes. _Why was being with him so difficult recently...?_ He shook his head, hugging his son to his chest. 

***

The cherry trees' sight took Iruka's breath away. He could watch forever, if it wasn't for the upcoming night. They decided to avoid the main square, due to the Takashi's presence and strolled through the distant parts of park, in complete darkness, with only lanterns placed on the trees. Iruka sighed, Kakashi noticed that. 

"Oh, he is sleeping..." The chuunin caressed his boy's cheek. Kakashi glanced at them with his normal eye, his experssion hidden behind the mask. 

"Next time, we will come here earlier, so you can watch the trees more, sweet bun..." Whispering, Iruka rocked his son back and forth. Suddenly, the jounin stopped his feet. Confused, Iruka turned his head towards him. 

"Listen." Kakashi's voice was visibly out of place. "I know I've fucked up." Iruka blinked a few times, his eyes widening. Kakashi's head turned other side. 

"What are you talking about?" Iruka's question was full of disorientation, even though, a few ideas started forming in his head. 

"I didn't ask to be called anywhere this morning." The irritation in him wasn't like him at all. Iruka was bewildered. 

"I didn't say anything about..."

"And what did you just say to Takashi?" Gulping, Iruka tried to resist the anger rising in his stomach. 

"You want to argue? Fine." The chuunin hissed through his teeth. "But don't you dare drag Takashi into all this...!" 

"Isn't he in it already?" Jounin took a step closer. "Aren't you the one who always excuses himself with our boy?" 

This sentence smashed Iruka's selfcontrol. Breathing deeply, he felt his blood filling up with adrenaline. 

"Don't you dare use Takashi as an argument on your side, you son of a...!" Iruka closed his mouth before he could say too much. Kakashi scratched his nape. 

"I can't do something you are doing all the time." He looked into the dirt under his feet, while the words rang in his mouth. Chuunin was getting ready to speak, when his partner zipped his jounin vest, and turned his back to him. 

"I need to... think." He said over his shoulder. "Don't wait for me." 

With those words, he left. 

*** 

Iruka couldn't remember how did he get home, only that it happened fast. He put Takashi into his crib, falling with his whole body weight onto the couch in the living room. He didn't care for the kimono or anything about him in general. 

"What the hell means 'think'?"

Every vein inside Iruka's body was pulsing under his skin. One moment, he just instantly stood up. "Fuck his thinking!" He gritted his teeth, taking out a bottle of sake from the glass cabinet. Carelessly taking out the plug, he sucked a large sip of the drink. Alcohol was lower that the lowest level of shame but he was surely under that level too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it?


	6. Dad's Name

The night after their quarrel was one of the most tough in Iruka's life. Alcohol made his body weak, while his mind kept being conscious and sharp. Every sip of sake was burning a hole in his throat, his stomach turning upside down every time. If that wasn't enough, Takashi kept waking up and crying furiously all night long, summoning him constantly. The chuunin never failed his boy, coming to him on his wobbly legs, rocking him in his arms, his body barely holding on. A second the infant was closing his eyes, Iruka was speeding to the toilet, vomiting roughly. Crawling after that to the sofa and drinking another portion of sake was making that circle full again and again, until the very morning. 

The sight of the rising sun, illuminating the airless parlor was so familiar, Iruka almost tasted the bitterness on his tongue. He looked at the half-empty bottle in his hand, light shining through the green glass and the clear liquid. 

"Thinking, my ass..." His hoarse voice left his dry lips, the bottle falling from his hands and rolling in some unknown place. Takashi's crying rang out again. 

***

Iruka pushed a button in the coffee machine, grinding sound visibly alarming the boy in his arms. 

"It's okay, sweet bun..." The chuunin hushed, taking a few steps away from the device. "Everything is fine..." His reassuring sentence was drowned out by the smack of the doors. Iruka simply closed his eyes, waiting for the lazy, confident steps to break his sore soul mind again. Unfortunately, or not, he heard the exuberant stomping along the whole corridor, the blonde-haired tornado bursting into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" Takashi started moving his hands rapidly. The teacher pressed his finger to one of his palms, feeling the relief leave him, even for a minute. 

"Hello, Naruto." He replied, smilling to his student.  _How could be that boy so energetic so early in the morning?_

"How is my brother doing?!" The teen jumped to his teacher, looking into Takashi's big eyes. The baby looked at him, grimace painting of his face. 

"Why are you so mad, Taka?! I've just come!" The teacher giggled seeing both of his boys pout. 

"He just didn't sleep well." Iruka explained, hearing some beeping from the coffee machine. "Would you hold him for a minute?" 

"Wha...?! Me?!" Naruto almost fell on the floor. "What if drop him or something?! We'd better call Kakashi-sensei!" For the very sound of his father's name, Takashi bursted into tears, screaming on the top of his lungs, as if something had happened to him. Iruka pressed him to his shoulder, trying to soothe the restless baby. Naruto looked terrified. 

"I-I'm sorry, little bro! I didn't want to scare you!" He waved his hands, fear appearing in his voice. Iruka winked towards him, Takashi's crying softening. 

"If you want, I'll go get Kak..."

"Naruto, stop." The teacher felt baby's wiggling again, when the blonde was just about to call jounin's name. "Don't say that name around Taka-chan." Naruto's face was covered in confusion. 

"Why? I mean..." He paused to laugh nervously. "It's his dad after all, isn't he?" Iruka bit his lower lip, concentrating his eyes on his feet. The sharp breath the teen has taken was made Iruka tremble. 

"What did he do?" Gulping, the teacher listened to the harsh voice. 

"Naruto, it's not..." 

"I asked, _what did he do to you._ " Iruka trembled. He couldn't even imagine the masculinity in boy's voice never before. Even Takashi calmed down, snuggling to his mom's shoulder. 

"He did nothing, Naruto..." Was that hesitation in teacher's voice? In front of _his student?_

"Don't lie, Iruka-sensei. And don't cover him." Iruka was too afraid to look into teen's face. "I'll not forgive him if he left you again." Releasing a shaky breath, the teacher decided to explain the things, before the blonde could make any assumptions. 

"We had a quarrel, that's all..." Takashi's small fingers clutched around Iruka's shirt, as if the boy understood everything, and felt the tension in the air. 

"That's why you weren't on the festival?" 

"We went to the festival..." 

"I haven't seen you there."

"Because we've chosen more quiet places, since Takashi was with us." Glimpsing on the boy, Iruka quickly averted his gaze again. "We just left earlier..." For a moment, both of them stood quiet. 

"I'll go talk to him." The boy announced finally. Iruka rose his head instantly. 

"Naruto, don't even try..." 

"I don't care what you say, Iruka-sensei." He quickly replied to teacher's resistance. "I've told you once that I want my little bro to have both parents. And 'having both parents' doesn't include the situation in which he cries when somebody says his dad's name." 

Iruka slumped onto the nearby chair. _What was he supposed to say now?_ Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll bring him back." 

 _Was this his his favourite sentence, or something?!_  

***

Two hours later, the doorbell rang. Iruka peeked out of the parlor window, trying to spot the person, but the window was too far from the entrance. Sighing, he walked to the front doors.

"Who is there?" He asked politely. 

"It's me." Izumo's voice come to Iruka's ears. Smiling, he opened the doors, letting his friend in. 

"Ready?" The shinobi asked suddenly, disorienting Iruka. 

"Ready for what?" He questioned back, Izumo muttering something under his breath. 

"For your meeting tonight. Actually, I'm here to pick up Takashi." 

Blinking a few times, Iruka watched his friend smirk. 

"You and Kakashi have a meeting tonight, and I am assigned to take care of your son." 

"Who the hell told you something like that?" Iruka was to laugh ironically, when Izumo answered: 

"Hokage." 

 _"That brat!"_ Iruka saw Naruto's face in his mind.  _"He went to the Hokage...!"_

"To be honest, I was pretty sure that you have no idea about this." Shinobi added, passing the chuunin. "I'll go take Takashi, okay?" 

Iruka didn't protest for some reason. Maybe because it was Izumo or that he was simply too confused to respond in any way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impatience, huh...


	7. Trapped

 

Before Iruka could even process the whole situation inside his head, Izumo was already closing the doors after him, with Takashi in his hands. Gazing into the front door, his feet were like glued to the floor, holding him in one place. Was that some kind of a joke? A conspiracy? What did Naruto say that the Hokage herself had given personalized orders for Izumo? Were there other soldiers involved and which ones, if so? Questions danced around Iruka's mind, the stress digging up a hole in his stomach from the inside. 

People from the outside, and knowing Naruto's nature it's was at least half of the village citizens, arranged a meeting, when he and the man he had a child with were supposed to talk. To talk with _the father of his child._   How grotesque was that? 

***

He couldn't resist it, really. His pride was most probably crushed down, his mind screaming about the absurdity of the whole situation but he still believed it. In fact, he believed so much, he has taken a shower, putting on his best clothes and his favourite bitter-orange perfume. After that, he cleaned up the entire mansion, while keeping an eye on the dinner he was trying to prepare in the meantime. He wanted to scold himself, lifting up the pot top, just to smell something burn.

 _"Why are you doing that?"_ The voice in his head was obnoxious and loud. _"It's not like he is gonna like it."_ He smiled bitterly to himself. Even his sceptic side took  _his_  arrival for granted. The spoon with the beef stew, he put inside his mouth had a strong, singe flavour; he barely swallowed it. Rushing to the other side of the kitchen, he opened the window, throwing his head outside. Coughing, he spat the remnants of the meat into the grass. 

"It's not edible at all..." He whispered, wiping chin off of his saliva. He closed his eyes, leaning onto the window frame. 

 _"Who are you trying to fool, Iruka?"_ The words in his head rang with a long-forgotten voices. He clenched his fists, while the mixture of guilt and fear popped up in his head.   
_"You are worhtless, did you forget?"_ He grabbed his hair, lowering his gaze. 

_"Stop hiding behind your hair, everyone knows you touch it when you are stressed. It's not working on anyone anymore, you stupid kid."_

*** 

When the burnt smell has finally flown away through the kitchen window, Iruka felt a slight relief on his heart. He glanced on the cool pots, sitll standing on the stove. When the heat left the stew, it stopped emitting the unpleasant scent and after he closed the window, the kitchen smelled clean again. He put his elbows on the table he was sitting by, covering his mouth with fingers. He hadn't those kind of thoughts in a while now; the thoughts,  _the memories_  of people and their words were engraved in his mind, presumably forever. 

He considered himself  _weak._ After all these years, all the moments he had survived, he still wasn't strong enough. He still couldn't endure the pressure, the memories were still haunting him like ghosts. At times like this, he considered his life to be a line of his made up illusion he forced himself to believe. The respect he got from others, the job he had been dreaming about, the family...

 _The family._ He hid his face in his hands. Jounin's image filled his mind. He imagined them holding hands. He laughed bitterly.

_"Someone that strong with someone that weak...?"_

***

The sky was already dark, when the floor in the corridor started cracking under some weight. Iruka didn't move; he kept laying his head on his head, leaning on the table surface for God-knows-how-long. The soft smell of herbal cologne filled the whole room, catching chuunin's attention. He slowly rised his face up, his sore back making him wince. 

He saw Kakashi in the doorframe, in a neatly ironed, turtleneck sweater, looking incredibly handsome and attractive. Iruka sighed quietly in his mind.  _"Ah, so it's like that..."_

Slowly standing up, he looked directly into jounin's eyes. As if for a command, Kakashi's hand landed on his nape. Hesitantly, he spoke.

"Hey..." 

Iruka nodded nervously, muttering a repsonse under his nose. The jounin was visibly feeling awkward. Iruka touched his hair. 

"Uhm, should I have brought us something to eat?" Kakashi asked, watching Iruka's muscles tense with every word. He sighed heavily. 

"Iruka..."

"I know." The chuunin cut him off, the voices ringing in his head. "It's okay... I'll go... pack my things..." His voice soft, without any traces of irritation or anger, just giving an information. 

Kakashi froze, his expression so utteryly confused. 

"Wha...what?"

Iruka looked away, thinking carefully of the words he was supposed to say next. 

"I'll take Takashi with me, so you don't need to worry for anything..." Kakashi took a step closer. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Iruka took a step back. 

"That's... what you want, right?" The chuunin kept backing up, when the jounin was moving forward. "You don't want to feel burdened, right...?" 

Eventually, chunnin's back met the kitchen wall. Kakashi was a feet away from him. Iruka clenched his eyes.

"If you want to... then go." Unexpectantly, Iruka heard the words from jounin's mouth. The words, he waited for, his proof of being a burden. He was just about to breathe deeply, when the hands hit the wall just next to his face. Kakashi trapped him between his arms, his expression visibly heated. 

"Do you really think I would say something like that so easily?" 

Kakashi's growl was inches away from Iruka's ear. The chuunin shivered, his face heating up. 

"You are not listening to me, like a disobedient soldier." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shoulder, turning his body to him full. "I'll show you what I do with disobedient soldiers!"

Kakashi lowered down his mask, his eyes so proud and higher than Iruka. The chuunin felt his face flush. He was... trapped. He understood that fully, when Kakashi has given a kiss so desperate, it made his knees tremble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late guys! Life is happening, you know...


	8. Promise

Jounin's hungry lips were forcibly taking Iruka's breath away. Chuunin's cheeks were turning redder with every second he felt Kakashi's intensive movements inside his mouth. Clutching the sleeves of his sweater, the teacher tried to resist; his body decided to be in opposition to his mind, reacting readily to every smallest stimulus from jounin's side. The moment Iruka felt he could just pass out, Kakashi's tongue disappeared from his mouth. He accidentally looked into his eyes. 

Kakashi was stinking with arousal; he _had to_ break the kiss, if he wanted to keep the consciousness in his mind. He pulled away, trying to focus on the conversation they needed to have but when when he saw it... Those opened, swollen lips, red cheeks and sparkling eyes, looking at him from under partly rised eyelids, he couldn't resist. His tongue was dancing with chuunin's tongue once again but this time, there wasn't a room for holding back. 

Iruka felt jounin's hands grabbing the edge of his shirt, pulling it roughly upwards. He tried to stop him but his hands were too strong. Leaving his lips alone for a moment, Kakashi stripped him from his shirt, tossing it somewhere onto the kitchen floor. Multiple shivers ran down his spine; his body wanted this. His hands embraced jounin's neck, leaning close to him once more. 

The slightest rustling of chuunin's shirt, caused a wave of bitter-orange perfume to float around their bodies, and when it came inside jounin's nose, it has almost driven him mad. He threw the shirt somewhere; Iruka's shivering body was pressed to his. Kissing him again, he crouched slightly, getting a good grip on Iruka's thighs, rising his body. The chuunin did not protest, in fact he even encircled jounin's waist with his legs. The chuunin let his partner carry him to the bedroom, where he threw him on the bed. Gulping, he watched the turtleneck sweater be taken off of his partner's torso. He didn't have wait long; Kakashi's muscular body was above him a few seconds later. Jounin didn't hesitate to use his hands and his lips wherever he wanted. Moaning and whispering quiet pleas, Iruka tried to stop him, with no success. Kakashi was quiet, until he took the last piece of clothing off of Iruka. He lifted his body with his hands.

He saw Iruka's naked body for the first time in months. Tan skin, shining with sweat and saliva, dark, messy hair scattered around the bright pillow, eyes glowing with heat and lust, _only_ for him. Nothing could be compared to this view. Iruka tried to cover his chest with his arms, he easily pinned his wirst with one of his hands. 

"Please, don't..." The chuunin whimpered, turning his head on the side. The jounin caught his chin, turning his face back. 

"I beg you..."

"Say my name." 

Iruka's body shivered, when the dominant tone came to his hears. His mouth dry, he whispered shakily. 

"Kakashi..." 

Spreading chuunin's thighs, Kakashi has given him the same order again a few more times. Iruka wasn't even able to think anything, but his name. Until he saw Kakashi's erection in his hands. 

"No, Kakashi... Not like that..." The jounin captured Iruka's wrists again, forcing him to stay in one position. "Please... a condom... I beg you..." The tip of Kakashi's penis was already touching his entrance. 

"I don't mind another child." With that words, he just pushed his penis inside Iruka. The chuunin lost his ability to speak; he could only moan with every thrust Kakashi did, using him however he pleased. 

Just when the chuunin was on the way to his orgasm, Kakashi stopped, growling:

"Say that you love me." 

Iruka embraced his neck with shaky hands. 

"I love you..." 

"Again."

"I love you!" 

"Again!" 

"I love you! Love you, love you, love you!" Screaming the answer, Iruka huffed and puffed, while the waves of pleasure flooded him again and again.

***

Kakashi lit a cigarette in his mouth with a lighter, while Iruka watched him from his lying postion. 

"So, you are smoking again..." He said, covering himself with a blanket. _"I was right then..."_  

Kakashi hummed shortly, glancing at his partner. The spent a few moments in silence, until Kakashi put out the cigarette. 

"You know..." He started, exhaling the remnants of the smoke. "I'm sorry, if I was too fast." 

Iruka looked at his body sitting on the edge of bed. Analysing possible conversation scenarios, the chuunin decided to stay quiet. Kakashi sighed. 

"I know you didn't want this." Jounin stretched his arms. "I'm sorry..." 

Iruka titled his head, rising his body to the sitting position. 

"I'm sorry too."

Kakashi was visibly confused, when he turned his head to look at Iruka. 

"I'm sorry for... being selfish." The chuunin added, his body sore from their previous activity. The jounin sighed, laying himself on the bed; his head landed on Iruka's lap. The teacher stroked his hair shyly. A comfortable silence landed upon them. 

***

Iruka woke up with Kakashi's arms around him. Blushing slightly, he untangled himself from their tight embrace. Limping, he stepped into the bathroom, opposite to their bedroom. Passing by the window, he spotted some bruises on his shoulders; he didn't pay attention to them and stepped straight into the shower.

Hot water heated up his stiff body; all of his muscles started relaxing, along with those he was too ashamed to think about. Still, he felt some cold liquid spilling on the inner side of his thigh. Raking it up with his fingers, he recognized the white liquid with embarassment. 

 _"What if I get pregnant...?"_ He asked himself, remembering the previous night. Sighing, heard Kakashi's last words from before the had fallen asleep. 

_"Everything will be alright."_

That promise was his everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! :D


	9. This Guy

The pain turned out to be worse than Iruka had expected. He barely managed to bend down to put some underwear on. Grimacing, he grabbed the first clothes he had within his reach, which happened to be some shorts and Kakashi's stained t-shirt. As quietest as he could, he limped slowly to the kitchen, cursing the pain under his breath. He reached for the random glass standing on the counter, filling it with water. Leaning onto the counter with his hips, trying to keep the balance, his sore body being too weak itself to do it.  Swallowing portions of liquid, he glanced at the watch on the wall. 

"Almost 1 p.m...." He sighed, brushing his wet hair. Even though, he has taken a shower just a moment ago, he couldn't get rid of the impression, that something is still sitting on his entire body. His hands were different, his lips were different, he even could tell that his smell was different. And the reason for it?

He heard the footseps behind his back, followed by a loud yawn. 

 _"This guy..."_ The answer was obvious in Iruka's head. He opened the cabinet above him, trying to get the new teapot he has bought lately. However, the item was placed too high, even when he tried to tiptoe, which turned out to be too painful. Wincing, he put his feet on the floor again. Suddenly, firm muscles were pressed to his back. 

"You are too short Iruka." Kakashi commented, reaching the teapot with ease. The teacher pouted slightly. The jounin took a step to the right, while the chuunin placed the the teapot under the tap and turned it on. Kakashi yawned again; Iruka glanced at his hand lazily scratching the bare stomach. He placed the teapot on the stove. 

"Ngh..." Jounin hummed, dragging his feet towards the other one. He hugged Iruka, putting his chin on his shoulder. Blushing, Iruka tried to stay silent, while jounin kept yawning on his shoulder. 

"You are heavy..." The teacher murmured, Kakashi sighing in amusement. The heat started radiating from the teapot. Kakashi pressed his lips to Iruka's shoulder, tightening the embrace. 

"I love you, Iruka..." He whispered, placing small kisses on his skin. 

Chuunin tried to pat Kakashi's arm in a shyly; he regretted it almost instantly. When he felt Kakashi's well defined muscles under his fingers, his cheeks went red instantly. He heard jounin's giggling. 

"What's that, Iruka-sensei...?" Kakashi raised his head, glancing at chuunin's flushy face. Gulping, Iruka clutched his eyes. The jounin brought his mouth close to chuunin's ear. 

"I loved it last night..." His hot breath sent shivers down Iruka's back. The teapot started whistling; Kakashi's hands was faster to move it from the stove. Smircking, he started kissing chuunin's marked neck. 

"Wait..." Iruka exhaled shakily, trying to free himself from Kakashi's embrace. Jounin's hands were already under chuunin's clothes. "Wait... a condom..." 

Biting the tan skin, Kakashi answered:

"I've told you that I don't mind another kid."

"But I do!" Iruka tried to resist but jounin's hands made him moan. "Kakashi... I beg of you...!" 

"Iruka..."

"How was the meeting, Iruka-sensei?!" A familiar scream echoed through the mansion, and some certain hyperactive shinobi bursted into the kitchen. 

"Did he hurt you or someth... oh shit!" Naruto cut his sentence in half, blushing furiously on the sight in front of him. He quickly hid himself behind the wall. Irritated sigh left Kakashi's lips and his hands left Iruka's body. 

"You should have warned me...!" Naruto yelled embarassed. 

"You should have knocked on the door." Kakashi answered with monotone voice, glancing at still trembling Iruka. He winked at him cheekily; Iruka's eyes could kill instantly. 

"I came here to check on Iruka-sensei!" 

"You've checked already. You can go now."

Iruka couldn't believe in Kakashi's straightforward words. He slapped jounin's arm slightly and walked to the corridor, spotting Naruto by the wall, his face hidden in his hands. Coughing slightly, he touched boy's arm. 

"Good morning, Naruto..."  He said, curling a lock of his hair around his finger. Boy showed him his tomato-colored face. Iruka sighed, noticing boy's old, child-self. 

"Iruka-sensei...!" The blonde looked like he could die. "I just wanted...!" 

"I know Naruto." The teacher answered, smiling. "Next time, don't do such a dramatic entrance." 

"But I wanted...!" 

"We are alright, as you can see." Kakashi peeked out of the kitchen, his face hidden behind a mask. "You can go now." 

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed, frowning at his partner for such cold words. 

"I came here to Iruka-sensei!" Naruto snapped back, Iruka turning his glare at him again. "I'll go, when Iruka-sensei asks me to!" 

"I'm also your sensei."

"I don't care!" 

"If you two are trying to piss me off, you've chosen the best way!." Iruka growled, silencing them both. Jounin sighed, never breaking contact with his student. Iruka inhaled sharply, feeling the anger inside him. 

"I can see that you two have a lot of energy..." He glanced on the left and on the right, on their scared faces. "I know how to use that energy!"

***

Izumo followed the voice, letting him inside the mansion. He found himself on the terrace, Iruka segregating the wrappings with seeds on a small table. 

"Hey, Iruka!" On that name, little Takashi wiggled in his arms, and Tetsuya started kicking his legs in the baby carrier on his back. Teacher rised his head, smiling to his friend. 

"Hello, Izumo." Takashi's plump fingers were reaching to his mom's direction so desperately, Iruka had to take him in his arms immediately. "There, there, it's mommy..."

"Uk!" Tetsuya wiggled sharply, screaming happily. 

"Nice to see you too, Tetsu." The teacher chuckled sweetly. Izumo looked around him. 

"And where's Kakashi?" 

"His cleaning the inner garden." Iruka responded, hollywood smile glued to his lips. Izumo's eyes widened. 

"Inner garden? That huge one, which has been neglected since..."

_"Exactly."_

Izumo decided not to ask any further questions; kindly waving to his friend, he left the mansion. 

Iruka looked down at the silent Takashi. 

"Your dad hasn't been a good boy, you know." He tickled boy's small belly. "I wonder if you will be like him, when you grow up..." 

Takashi looked at his mom with big, hopeful eyes. 

_Somewhere in the in the inner garden, snake crawled out of his lair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is earlier than always! :D


	10. Same Case

Next weeks turned out be less pleasant than anyone could have ever expected; as if from nowhere, the new enemy group named Akatsuki started being a significant threat not only to Konoha but for the whole shinobi world, while Naruto was still relentessly chasing his childhood friend. Kakashi, as S-rank jounin was also constantly needed, meaning he was outside of the village most of the time. Iruka wasn't let to any of the physical work but he has been assigned to the administrative works, helping as much as a young mother of three-month-old toddler could help. Completing countless reports, lists of soldiers, and other documents were his only company during almost everytime. 

It was half of the May when the situation got pretty dangerous. A lot of shinobis haven't come back safely from their missions and the Akatsuki organisation was getting more and more powerful; by the time, reports Iruka had been completing got more dreadful and hideous. The anxiety was already killing him since Kakashi has currently been outside the village. Still, he couldn't predict how much worse it could get.

He could feel the restlesness his little boy had; but when it was about a week to his birthday, something wrong started happening to Takashi. At first, Iruka thought that the baby simply misses his father's presence but after a few days, he has come to think that it wasn't the case. Takashi would wake up screaming every night, even multiple times. Iruka barely managed to calm him down every time, and even if he did, the boy would be up in a few minutes again. The boy was clutching his shirt every time, until Iruka let him sleep with him. Two days before Iruka's birthday, Takashi couldn't be even carried inside the nursery; the moment Iruka tried to step into the room, the boy was screaming and wiggling wildly, as if he was scared by something. The boy wasn't even able to sleep either; he kept waking up, snuggling closer to his mom, until he felt his arms around him.

The day before his birthday, the teacher was already worried sick. His boy was still restless, but it seemed like he kept passing out around few minutes all time, his breath shallow and hands shaking. He didn't even need coffee, Takashi was the best way to keep him up, and when the sun has risen on his birthday, he got his first gift immediately, when light illuminated the room. He almost choked on the air he was breathing. 

His little boy's face  _blue,_ his breathing barely noticeable. Terrified, he grabbed  _anything_  he had around him and run like crazy to the hospital. 

***

He alarmed the whole personnel, when he bursted through the hospital doors, his eyes ready to cry any second. An hour later, he was standing in the doctor's office, his baby lying on a tiny settee, a medical-ninja examinating him, after giving him enough medicine to bring normal breathing back.  

"How is he?" Iruka's hands were shaking uncotrollably, his heart racing. 

"His condition is stable." The shinobi answered, looking down at the result he has written down. "But cannot tell what's the source of his condition, sir."

Inhaling deeply, Iruka looked at his son's face tired face. He has never been so scared in his whole life.

***

His boy was moved to hospital's private section after a few more doctors tried to find the source of his... disease. None has managed to do it. 

Iruka caressed toddler's tiny hand, his body turning into a vessel full of anxiety. Naruto was somewhere chasing Sasuke, Kakashi was somewhere completing the mission, and now Takashi, or at least his consciousness was somewhere far away too. 

All of his boys,  _all of them._  His heart kept pounding like a drum, time being nothing to him. He didn't know how much time has passed, when he heard the rapid footsteps and door opening. 

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura's worried voice echoed in the room, accompained the Hokage commands. 

"Close the door! Sakura, find a good spot to observe!"

"Yes!" 

Both of them surrounded baby's little crib, preparing him for the examination. 

"Iruka." Hokage spoke, looking at him seriously."Do you give a permission for you son to examined right here, right now?" 

"Hokage-sama..." The sounds coming from his mouth were cracked. "I would _beg_  for it..." 

Sakura shivered upon her teacher's words. Hokage nodded quickly, undressing the baby and doing the necessary movements around him. After checking everything, she decided to use her green, healing chakra to see if will make baby's condition better. 

When she brought her hands glowing with green aura just 4 inches away from Takashi's belly, he instantly woke up, screaming with agony. Iruka instantly jumped into his direction. 

"Please, stop!" Iruka cried, trying to move Hokage's away. "He is in pain, I beg of you!" 

Shocked, the Hokage moved away; taking the boy into his arms, the chuunin tried to soothe him. 

"Iruka." Hokage's words held a huge weight. "I've found the reason." 

The teacher turned to her direction instantly. 

"Iruka, calm down." 

"What's wrong with my boy?!"

"Iruka!" She silenced him a rigorous tone. The teacher inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, to soften the unneeded emotion. After a moment, she started speaking again.

"I believe he's the same case as..." She closed her eyes. "As Sasuke's."

Confusion filled Iruka's mind. 

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He asked, hugging the baby tightly to his chest. 

"It means..." She looked into his eyes. "He has someone's chakra inside him." 

Iruka froze. _Someone's chakra, Sasuke's case..._

Suddenly, memories of past events filled his mind; the snake haunted him once again...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a birthday gift...


	11. The Only One

Hot, summer light filled the waiting room. Various patients, doctors and medical ninjas walked down the corridor with rapid steps, back and forward, day and night with no rest, focused on their affairs. Yet, there was one person remaining still. Curled, in the corner of the corridor like a rock, hidden behind a weeping fig. With a baby blanket and a small backpack, he stubbornly watched the doors before him from dusk to dawn.

A pink-haired girl paced calmly towards him, with two plastic cups of instant noodles in her hands. She stopped by the said doors. 

"Isn't a forest a place for camping?" she asked jokingly, sitting on a chair next to the man. He glanced at her quickly, taking the cup from her hands. 

"Thank you, Sakura." He said with hoarse, lifeless voice.

"It's not a ramen from Ichiraku, but should do." She replied, smiling towards him.

His face was blank,; he kept silent, stirring the noodles up with a plastic spoon. 

"My god..." she sighed, putting the food aside. "Sensei... you really need to go home." 

His eyes were dull, supposedly focused on the food. 

"It's been a week now, sensei..." She tried again. "Please, at least go and try to sleep..." 

"I'll not leave my child, Sakura." 

She looked into his brown eyes, so swollen and tired, yet still so having a tiny hint of determination. A sigh escaped her lips again. 

"Sensei, it... it will do no good, if you end up being as sore and weak as Takashi is now." Her concerned voice rang in his ears. "So please, think about yourself too..." 

She wanted to be nice, to give him strength, to be someone he could rely on, but all of that kindness wasn't even close to his mind.   
He heard he was  _weak_.Another person had spoken the word he feared to hear. Another person ensured him of his miserable existence and helplessness.   
_Lonely and weak._ With an unconcious infant behind a closed doors in front of him, he could only cry himself to sleep every night. How pathetic was that?   
Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, as he was sinking into his thoughts. There were so many things she should have said to him but she managed to bite her tongue. Instead, she stood up, clutching the cup in her hand. 

"I have work to do, sensei." She said simply. "I'm sorry."

*** 

Around lunchtime, more ninjas started showing up in the hospital, the atmosphere tensing with every second. Iruka was almost sleeping, when medical team bursted trough the hospital doors. Moments later, screams echoed through the corridors; a transport of injured soldiers arrived. For a moment, Iruka almost had a heart attack, when he thought that there might have been Naruto or Kakashi among them. Luckily, Sakura, who was helping with the new patients, approached him on her way to one of the rooms, convincing him immediately of their absence. Then she left to offer a treatment to the soldiers. Iruka was alone again.  
He sighed. He should have been content, happy. His big boys were safe, or at least he wanted to believe so. But, the little one was still burning a hole in his existence.  
_What the hell was he supposed to do?!_

Hokage showed up after some time. She stepped into the soldiers' room for a moment and after giving the medical team very loud and _very_ clear commandments, she walked towards the chuunin. 

"Hello, Iruka." She spoke. 

The teacher stood up. He bowed to her politely, the blanket sliding onto the floor. 

"Hokage-sama." 

"How are you feeling, Iruka?" 

His finger twitched. He didn't want to be asked that question, because he wasn't  _the one_ to be asked such question. Biting his tongue, he mumbled a positive response under his breath. She coughed.

"Excuse me, since I don't have enough time to talk at this moment." Glancing over her shoulder, she heard her title. "But believe me, there is something we need to talk about." 

She finished her sentence with a little smile, then she turned around and left for the injured soldiers. Iruka slumped into the plastic chair, exhaustion filling his veins. How was she doing it? Showing up when his tension was hitting a critical point, only to leave an ambiguous message inside his mind. How did she know when to show up?  
And how was he enduring it until now, that was a mystery too. A mystery about how he surivived in such an enviroment.  
He really considered himself weak. 

The hours were passing, nothing new happening around Iruka. Obviously, the medics' attention was turned to the injured soldiers and that wasn't something Iruka would discuss. Yet, there was a tiny little bit of regret inside his mind. He was constantly thinking how much would he give to have his son's pain on transfered on himself. Oh, how much easier would it be. He would endure it, survive it, without giving a fuck about himself. And his little boy... would be safe. Healthy.   
He couldn't stand it. The precious, precious being he carried inside his body for all those months, was now being judged as a full-grown adult, without mercy. 

That thought haunted him, scared him. How could he let this happen?   
At some point, his mind started even forming thoughts about denying Takashi's existence. Because, if hadn't been born, Iruka wouldn't be sitting in that nasty hospital, right?  
But that wasn't right. It was his child, _Kakashi's son_.

Kakashi's son, Hatake's heir, his sweet bun, Naruto's brother. That little boy was already carrying so many names, so many hopes from so many people...   
Yet, Iruka was the only one vegetating in hospital corridor for the past week. _The only one in there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess, who's back


	12. The Last Night

His mood was getting gloomier with every passed moment. Sentences full of unspoken rancour started forming inside his mind, accompained by familiar vioces and faces. He tried to swallow the bitterness that spreaded on his tongue. Sunset was already at it's end. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to separate himself from reality.  The whole situation was crushing him. He would have never thought, that just a little, three-months old child would hold him stronger and beat him harder than any opponent he had ever faced in his life. And he was completely sure that none, _none_ would cause him more pain. 

Even... Kakashi. He swallowed hardly again, sweat wetting his back. Kakashi hurt him many times, and that was udeniable. But, no matter how much days, hours, tears has passed, how bruised and tired he was, that pain was nothing. Kakashi was a grown-man, a powerful shinobi. An adult, with many grown-life experiences. He was able to fight and to converse, despite the lacks in his emotions and social behaviour. The days eventually passed, the tears dried, the bruises vanished. 

But Takashi couldn't just  _vanish_. He couldn't just leave the house and come back when he was calmer, he wouldn't just heal as a purple bruise on a wrist...!  
He was just... a child. A child that has been born barely four months ago, without any chances of survival on its own. With nothing on it, with no abilities, techinques, nothing...  
This boy had only... a name. An existence. Iruka wanted to believe this. He desperately wanted to believe only in his existence and to forget...! To forget...

He couldn't forget. Not those little movements inside his enlarged stomach. Not that cry he has heard for the first time in his life. Not that little, pale fists, clenched around his dark hair, and... not that smille. That toothless, happy smile, of the creature completely dependent on him. Creature that he,  _personally_ , carried into this world. How heartless and insane he would have to be, to forget?

He sat there, face hidden in his hands. He needed... one sign. One fucking sign. Of and end. Of and end to his son's agony. Where was his boy, where were all of them...!   
Suddenly, an urge to throw up hit his body hard. He stood up rapidly, his legs wobbling.

 _"Bathroom!"_ He thought, hurriedly walking to the other side of the corridor. His head was dizzy, he wasn't really able to walk straight; leaning onto the cold walls, he somehow managed to reach the bathroom. The moment the doors closed behind him, he slid onto the floor, just by the sink.   
Minutes passed; cold tiles somehow made him sober again. He reached for the tap, letting the water flow. 

***

The sensation of water flowing between his fingers helped. Maybe fifteen minutes later, Iruka was walking towards his usual sit. He really tried to refresh hismelf. Cooling his face, scalp, neck, even hair made his body somehow functional again, But still, deep inside he felt... moldy. Dusty. Like an old, long forgotten piece of furniture left in an obscure attic. 

When he passed the corner of the corridor, an unfamiliar sight surprised him. A guest was sitting on a chair next to his. He walked closly, holding his posture. 

"Hokage-sama." He spoke. She placed her eyes on him. 

"I thought I would find in your little camp." She said, standing up. "But for some reason, you weren't here." 

"I can explain, I just wasn't feeling right, and I..." She cut off his speech by a hand gesture. 

"No need to make excuses." She said. "We all know that you are not well, Iruka." 

Nodding slightly, Iruka fell silent. She sighed patted the chair next to her. 

"Have a sit, soldier." She offered. "There's something I need to inform you about." 

Intrigued, chuunin sat down. She turned his head towards him. 

"It's about that little Hatake fellow." 

Iruka's mind went blank; his palms covered in sweat immiedatily. He clenched his lips, anticipating her next words. 

"You look like you could just faint any given minute." She sighed. When she heard no response, she looked into his eyes again. 

"I've found a cure for your son."

***

Iruka couldn't believe his ears. He scanned her face, looking for any kind of joke, lie, anything that could just destroy him in a second, but... she was serious. 

"I've found a seal in Third's old books, perfect for such case." She contiued. "I'll heal him, Iruka. I'll heal your child."

The chuunin sank into the plastic chair, an electric shiver running through his body. 

"What are... the conditions...?" He asked with a shaky voice. She hummed unamused. 

"Nothing unusual, just a normal ritual." She answered. 

"But... there has to be an offer done..." Iruka spoke again. He couldn't believe it, no matter how much he wanted. It was to simple; something was ought to be given. 

"Time, and a lot of chakra." She said, looking at him. "I'll seal that foreign chakra off and you will keep Takashi calm." 

Iruka's heavy eye-lids fell down. He had to...?

"I have to... participate...?" He asked quietly. She sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid that yes." 

He nodded his head a few times, whispering reassuring words to himself. 

"What do we need to...?"

"Everything is prepared." Her answer was quicker than his question. "And we'll start the ritual in the morning." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay..." She stood up, moaning tiredly. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"You just need to... bear with the night, okay?" She whispered. "It's the last night, Iruka". After those words, she left. 


	13. A Mirage

The night was unbearable; sleepless, quiet and lonely. Iruka paced through the corridor back and forward until the sunrise showed up on the sky. Finally sitting down on the hard chair, he couldn't get his thoughts together. Was it really going to happen today...? 

A faint smell of coffee filled Iruka's nose. Next moment, Sakura showed up beside him, with two steaming cups. 

"Maybe it's not as good as the coffee you like to drink, sensei." She said, smiling. "But it'll surely help you wake up."

"Thank you, Sakura." He muttered his response, taking a sip from the mug. The drink was hot and bitter — disgusting enough to make him sober again. Sipping the drink, he exchanged a few words with his student. Around eight a.m., thw Hokage herself walked through the corridor's doors. Iruka stood up, while Sakura took the cup away from his hands. 

"You ready, soldier?" She asked, cocky smile forming on her lips. 

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka answered, standing at attention. "I'm ready." 

Nextly, both of them stepped into the feared, mystical room.

***

When Iruka saw his son that morning, he wanted to grab him and jump through the window, so none would separate the two of them again. He would have never imagined that in the evening, when Tsunade finished the last jutsu on his child, the urge the escape would drove him to the bridge of madness. Takashi was unconcious, his little body covered in sweat, twisted in an unnatural pose. He held his mom's fingers so hardly, that it turned blue. He was clearly exhausted.   
But... he was healed. Saved. Tsunade told so, so it had to be true, _r-right...?_

Tsunade noticed the anxiety on Iruka's face. She sighed, while wiping her hands with a dirty towel. 

"You can take him on your hands, Iruka." She said. He looked at her hestiantly, while crouching by te crib. When she put a step towards them, he immiedatily stood up.

"C-can I really...? Will it be...?"

"Yes, it'll be safe" She cut off his uncertain question. "Go on, hold your baby." 

Iruka didn't have to be told twice. He gently slipped his fingers under Takashi's stiff back and picked him slowly up, hugging him to his chest. Baby's eyes were shut tightly, his tired hands put on his small belly. 

"It would be good to wake him up." She suggested. Iruka nodded. 

Murmuring simple words, the chuunin gently kissed baby's face, shaking his body a little.  

"Takashi..." He whispered, pinching boy's cheek gently. "Wake up, sweetie..." 

Takashi wiggled, wrinkling his nose. Iruka pinched his delicate skin again. 

"Waaah!" Boy's eyes opened with a scream. Iruka sighed with relief.

"I'm here, Taka-chan..." The chuunin hugged the baby closer, patting his back tenderly. 

"Phew!" The Hokage whistled. "He's alive, that's good. Now you can put him to sleep." 

Iruka almost snorted.  _"Easier said than done..."_

***

Iruka carried sleeping infant in his hands to the main medical office. That day was supposed to be  _the last day_ in that cursed hospital. It's been three days since the jutsu was performed on Takashi and in this whole chaos of examinations, medicines and results, Iruka's only dream was to finally go home and get some real sleep. Takashi was still weak and tired, his time passing on sleeping and eating but he was already doing better. Or at least, Tsunade told him so...

Reaching the main office, he asked one of the young medics to hold the doors for him. The boy eagerly did so, his cheeks as red as tomatoes. Iruka thanked politely, brushing off the confusion and stepped inside the office. There was a desk in the middle of the room, currently occupied by the Hokage herself. She was hurriedly filling some papers before her, her body twisted on chair as if she was going to sit there for a brief moment. Various medics were running behind her back, between the doors placed on her left and right, carrying some items and giving each other short instructions. Quietly, Iruka stepped closer, taking a sit on a simple plastic chair. She didn't rise her head, still caught up in her writing. 

"I'll prescribe you some meidicines." She spoke suddenly. "However, firstly let's examine that boy once more, just be sure." 

Iruka nodded, standing up, along with her; he walked after her to the small settee, where he was told to place Takashi. 

"Okay..." She touched his small belly, his head, his limbs, looked into his eyes and mouth, sometimes her hands glowing with chakra. She mutter something to herself and walked to cabinets, opening them. 

"This syrup twice a day, this drops once..." She took out few little glass and plastic bottles, brining it the desk. She took a random paper on her desk, writing down the instructions she spoke. Iruka hugged his baby again; he came closer to the woman, listening to the prescriptions she was giving. Finally, he was out of the office. With medicines hidden safely in his backpack and his baby's weight in his hands, he was finally able to think straight. 

***

"See, Taka-chan? We're home again." Iruka whispered calmly, carefully taking the backpack off of his back, trying not to startle the boy in his hands. He noticed familiar boots in the antreroom. They were dirty and torn.  

"Kakashi?" He called out, walking into the corridor; he heard a lazy murmur coming from the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen, he found the jonin rapidly drinking water, his torn ANBU vest hanging off of his chest. 

"Hey..." Iruka smiled. Kakashi made a greeting gesture with his free hand, before he put the now empty bottle down. 

"Hello." He answered, shortening the distance between them. Iruka's nostrilis were filled with a smell of dirt and blood. 

"Have you just gotten back?" The chuunin asked, while the jounin gently poked Takashi's arm. 

"No, but I was reporting the mission till now." Kakashi traced baby's nose with his finger. "Say hello to dad, birdie..." He smiled, kissing baby's forehead. Takashi's nose wrinkled.

"He's just tired, let him sleep..." Iruka caressed boy's plump cheek. 

"Tired? Have you been on a walk or something?" Kakashi questioned. Iruka felt a sweat on his back. 

"We have been... at Izumo's." The chuunin sputtered the first think excuse that came to his mind. 

"Oh, at Izumo's..." Kakashi repeated, retracting his touch. Suddenly, a huge distance formed between them. Iruka lowered his head; Kakashi passed him, getting close to the doors. 

"I still need to give a report to the Hokage-sama." Kakashi said. He stopped briefly by the jamb, and with his back turned towards Iruka, he spoke: 

"I was pretty sure that I've been giving my report directly to Izumo, for at least three last hours... " His fingers clenched on the wood. "But... maybe that was just... a mirage or something..." 


	14. Pride

Kakashi stormed out of the mansion and started running towards the Hokage's tower probably too carelessly. He tried not to think, not to jump into any kind of assumptions about the conversation they just had. Leaping through the rooftops, his sharp mind was being clouded by some uncertain emotions he didn't know or didn't need. He passed every village district without a blink until he reached the very centre of Konoha. He didn't even bother going through all of the administrative corridors and quickly used his skills to get himself straight to  _her_ office. He wanted to get over it, he _needed_ to do this as fast as he could, while his analitical abilities were still free of unnecessary doubts. He knocked three times onto the solid doors, in equal intervals of time, just like the ANBU procedure required. The silence was his only response.

***

It was a few hours later, right before the sunset when he finally heard the heels tapping on the wooden floor. He stood up; he couldn't deny that his body was tired after such a long time without the proper place to sleep or even the proper sleep. That's why he sat under the wall, just in front of her office. She spotted him almost immedatily. 

"Good to see you, Kakashi." She spoke, sliding her hand into the pants' pocket. He stood up.

"Hokage-sama." He responded politely, bowing to her slightly. She opened the lock, pushing the doors; he stepped inside after her. 

"Forgive my absence, but the hospital is full of injured soldiers." She sat behind her huge, solid desk, Konoha's late night view showing behind her back. Kakashi nodded his head. "I assume, you've come to give me your personalized, detailed mission report?"

He didn't need any word coming from her mouth to start talking. He told her everything; every detail, every move he made, every jutsu he performed, while she was listening patiently. When the last word left his mouth, she smirked. 

"Very good, soldier Hatake." She put down the papers she'd had in her hands, presumably other reports. "You are a pride to this village." 

He bowed his head. 

"I'm thankful for you prise." He answered fromally, knowing she said those words rather to herself than to him. He scratched his nape, dried blood on his hand limiting his fingers' movement. He didn't even had a chance to take a shower since his arrival, which she probably noticed. 

"You are dissmissed soldier, go and rest, I'm giving you free time to the end of the week." She spoke, waving her hand. "Go, and help Iruka with Takashi. All of you are exhausted." 

Blinking, the jounin felt a wave of confusion hitting him. Why the Hokage knew about Takashi's condition? Wait, _what was_ Takashi's condition? The questions were starting to take over his clear thoughts. 

"I understand. If you let me, Hokage-sama..." He bowed again, turning his body to leave. 

"Ah!" She patted her forehead. "I forgot to tell Iruka but please, tell him to start giving Takashi that green drops from tomorrow, not today."

Her words surprised him so much, that he actually stopped moving. 

"Medication?" He repeated, his gaze fixed on her. This time, she looked at him surprised. 

"Um, yes, medication. For Takashi." She answered confusedly. "Because he is weak after ritual and his health needs to stabilized..."

"Ritual...?" Kakashi's thoughts mixing with each other, his rationality disappearing somewhere under them. 

"Yes, ritual. That case with chakra, the snake, the hospitalization..." She looked at his surprised face, already guessing his thoughts. "Does that mean that Iruka didn't tell you?" 

Kakashi let go of the doorknob he has been holding onto.  

"No." He answered calmly. "He didn't." The Hokage sighed audibly.

***

If there was to choose the most unpredictable man in the world, Kakashi would surely be one of the main candidates. People might have been calling him a rock, a lifeless machine, but that man was actually full of emotions, and how much of them were there! Iruka was probably the only person to know the other side of the still jounin, contrasting to his usual indifference. 

In that moment, that realization him tremble. While he was unpacking his backpack, while he was bathing Takashi or while he was taking shower, he was constantly trembling. Trembling with fear for the unknown, for what he would see. He was afraid... of Kakashi. Gulping hardly, he squeezed the Takashi's plushy falcon tightly. What was going to happen? What was going to happen to _him?_

He closed his tiredly. He... lied. Lied to Kakashi. The reason for his fear was so painfully simple, it almost seemed as an absurd. It was natural for him to give a quick answer, somehow cover Takashi's state, it was... Eventually, he would tell Kakashi about this, for god's sake! It was just a little sentence, nothing to be worried about! 

In that moment, when his guilt was about to kick in, he quickly extracted other arguments from his mind. 

And who exactly has given Kakashi the right to be mad about anything in their relationship? All of their problems were Kakashi's fault! He was the one to disappear, to decieve and to hide things, and Iruka has never said a word about any of this...! 

Yet, Iruka still knew it wasn't... the truth. Kakashi was an ANBU, an important jounin. He couldn't just simply speak about anything and everything. There were missions, hostages, informations and other nasty things he couldn't just start talking about like it was "yesterday's weather".

The only thing marked with "yes" were lies. Yes, Kakashi lied to him, many times in fact. He left him for over three months! He was a liar too! The different reasons of their lies hit his head hard. Kakashi lied to protect him, to clear out his emotions. Iruka lied because... because...

Sitting on the cold floor, he trembled, trying to ignore the numbness in his chest, clouding his remorse with his fake arguments. 


	15. Your Name

The first time in his life Kakashi felt the urge to drop down all of his work affairs and get back to much more important things. The things, he had to take care about. Strange tension appeared in his stomach; he was sure a storm was coming. Dashing through the sleepy village, he made sure he passed every potential place, where Iruka could hide during those few hours of his absence. To his content, he hasn't seen any traces of Iruka's presence in those places. A momentary relief joined his feeling of contentment, when he felt chuunin's chakra near the Hatake mansion; it was quickly washed away though. 

Iruka lied to him, there was no doubt about it. He didn't even to use any of his shinobi abilities to know that, it was just obvious. The twitching of his lip, the weird tone of his voice and those eyes. Those clear, brown eyes, honest and predictable, dulled by the momentary confusion. That chuunin shamelessly lied to the Konoha's pride, trying to deceive him, what a funny move!

In reality, there was nothing funny to Kakashi in that moment. He stood in front of the mansion doors, storm of emotions raging inside his stomach. He was trying to name at least one of them, and, surprisingly he actually managed to do so.  
And... it scared him, because the thing he was feeling now, was, in fact bitterness. 

***

It's not like Iruka could just simply go to sleep and brush off all of the worries he had, it was just impossible. The anticipation was killing him, he wasn't even able to stay still. Constantly moving from one room to another, he was almost going crazy. Unsucessfully trying to deceive himself, he has come to the point, when he had to repeat made up sentences aloud, just to keep away the wave of guilt that formed in his throat.

The fight was coming, undoubtedly. But not the mentally simple, physical fight which he could just lose to Kakashi immidetaily, hell no. It was going to be a quarrel, which he was also probably going to lose to Kakashi, but instead of usual physical injures, he would have gotten much worse. Marching back and forth through the corridor, he looked at the beautifully engraved doors. Snakes, dragons, tigers watched him cautiously, proudly rising their heads. 

Did really a dolphin fit among them...? 

***

Main doors were opened really late, in the middle of the night. Iruka didn't sleep; he was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, his mind never more awake. He heard the tingling sound of closed door lock, the floor cracking under human's feet. He hid his face in his arms, just before the other one was about to step into the kitchen. He couldn't just casually look into his face — he wasn't a masochist, for god's sake! No steps were taken further, stillness taking over the room. 

Kakashi found Iruka curled in the kitchen floor, his face lowered. Just by the sight that greeted him, the jounin instantly read the atmosphere emiting from chuunin's body. He was surely tense and tired. Just like Kakashi...

Nonetheless, he tried. 

"Iruka..." He called him calmly. Iruka's body was trembling. He took his torn mask off completely. 

"Iruka." He tried again, more urgently. Shattered breath came to jounin's ears. He walked closer.

"Iru—"

"Stop this!" Suddenly, the chuunin raised his head. 

"I just called your name." Kakashi answered. "There is nothing to 'stop'." 

"Yes, there is!" Iruka threw his arms in the air, quickly standing up. "Stop doing this to me!"

"What am I doing to you?" The jounin asked, the usual boredoom showing up in his face. Iruka inhaled sharply, his cheeks turning red. 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." The chuunin turned his head away. "You can just forget that. It's not like you care about it anyway..." The second part was whispered under Iruka's breath. 

Kakashi heard that, his lids flickered. 

"What did you just say?" The jounin asked, a hint of confusion dancing on his tongue. Iruka glanced at him briefly, quickly turning his body away. 

"I said that you can forget that." The chuunin responded as cold as he was able to. Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes for a short time. 

Iruka somehow kept his mind sane, his porcess of thinking still working. Kakashi fell silent, he considered that a good sign. Now, he had to somehow flee from the kitchen and reach their bedroom, where Takashi was sleeping. He had to play it dirty, Kakashi left him no choice. He only had to bypass him in the doors and..

He hadn't a chance to think though his plan, because of the question given by Kakashi. 

"Why did you lie to me, Iruka?" 

That few simple words completely crushed his entire inner calm in a matter of seconds. His legs trembled, palms started sweating. He bit his lip, staying silent. 

Kakashi was relentless. 

"Iruka, why did you lie?" He repeated his questions, taking a step closer. 

Suddenly, the chuunin felt surrounded. He jumped a few steps away, now facing Kakashi; he was hugging his torso with his arms. 

"I-it's none of your b-bussiness! It's not like you care for any of this!" Iruka stumbled, jounin's intense gaze burning holes in his body.

Kakashi deliberately stood silent for a moment. He wanted to make Iruka's knees sank, the stress taking over him. He spoke again after a moment. 

"Why do you keep lying to me, Iruka?" 

The chuunin nearly slumped onto the floor, the color coming away from his face.

Kakashi didn't avert his eyes even for a half of second. A dark thought corssed his mind, making him clench his fists. 

Iruka was here alone, lonely in this big mansion, of course he would be bored when Kakashi was on a mission. And with his kind heart, mesmerizing eyes and that sinful body, it was just painfully obvious why lied. Kakashi smacked himself mentally.

_His Iruka was... seeing someone else._


	16. Selfish

Kakashi couldn't bear the thought of Iruka being with someone else. He couldn't take it; he imagined his Iruka being kissed, touched, pleasured by someone else and he instantly started burning with rage. He needed to know the name; shinobi morals going far away from his mind. If someone even took a single strand of hair from his Iruka, he was going to kill that person slowly and brutally, without any mercy. The urge to spill blood blurred his thoughts, tightening the voice in his throat. 

"Who are you seeing?" The words suddenly came out of his mouth. 

"...ah." Iruka breathed out a simple sound. What did Kakashi come up with again...? 

Seeing Iruka's quiet gasp, Kakashi felt his blood boil, analytical calm going straight to hell. 

"Who is this?" He asked, grabbig chuunin's shoulders. Iruka's face was almost as pale as Kakashi's but his eyes were still looking sharp. "Answer me!" 

"Why should I?! You don't give a shit, anyway!" Iruka shouted back at him. Kakashi merely winced. 

"Who are you seeing?! Tell me his name!" Kakashi's hands shook Iruka's body, holding onto his skin tighter and tighter. Iruka moaned quietly, his skin burning under man's grip. 

"I have a son with, you idiot! How could I be seeing anyone right now?! The chuunin gritted his teeth, managing to escape Kakashi's hands. The jounin inhaled sharply. 

"Then, why did you lie to me?" 

Iruka turned away his head, the sudden burst of courage leaving him as quickly as it came. 

"None of your bussiness..." He answered hestiantly; jounin's eye twitched. 

"How could my son be not 'my bussiness'"? Kakashi growled. "Don't lie to me, Iruka. Tell me what happened, you are not a liar—"

"As if you are the one to be telling me who am I!" The loudness of Iruka's voice surely moved the glasses in cabinets. "You, of all people in this world, dare accuse me of lying! You, a deceiver and a liar!" 

"I never hid my lies, Iruka. I'm lying because I'm an ANBU and you know that." Kakashi asked, somehow stopping his sudden burst. "But you are honest, you never lie." 

"Maybe it's the time I started lying." The chuunin responded dryly. "Just as you do." 

"Then tell my why already." The jounin breathed out, his eyes closed. "Why did you lie about our son?"  

"You just don't care—"

"I was on mission, Iruka." Kakashi cut him off. "How was I supposed to know that Takashi was in hospital?" 

"Even if you knew, you wouldn't care anyway." 

After Iruka's words, the room fell silent. The mansion already darkened with the upcoming night, their faces illuminated only by the moonlight. 

"Who gave you the right to tell me who I am?" The chuunin spoke, his eyes focused on the floor. "You don't care for the small things anyway." He moved his feet, walking around the jounin.

"I think it's time for me to pack our things. Mine and Takashi's." The chocolate-haired man came dangerously close to the kitchen doors. "We won't bother you anymore, so you can just relax. In the end, it's not like you know anything about me—"

Iruka's hand was quickly grabbed and his back hit the wall with a thud, making him wince. Nextly, the jounin was over him, his eyes glowing with rage. 

"How dare you say that?" He growled. "How dare you say that I don't know you?" 

"Let me go—!"

"I know everything about you, Iruka. Your every gesture, your every routine, your every interest and taste." Kakashi counted, trapping Iruka between his hands. "I know every fucking inch of your body, Iruka. How dare you say that I don't care for small things?" 

The chuunin gulped, trying to run away from his gaze. 

"Answer me this, for fuck's sake. Why did you lie to me?" 

Closing his eyes tight and trying to hold his shaky breath, he repeated the same thing again:

"Because you don't care..." 

Kakashi hit the wall over chuunin's head so hardly, that it left a mark. 

"Don't say that bullshit ever again." 

Those words ruined the last piece of his defensive accusations, the sorrow now filling his every vein. 

"Then what am I supposed to say?! That I am lonely?! Tired?! Not suitable?!" Word after word, his insecurities left his mouth, his mody sliding onto the floor. 

"I'm just a chuunin, an orphan! How can I give you the prestige you need?!" Wiping his tears furiously, he didn't even have a strength to control himself. "I'm always here alone, you are always somewhere far away, completing the missions I can't even think of! I just... I just...!" 

A loud sob cut off Iruka's words. Kakashi crouched in front of him. 

"Does that mean that... you were thinking of me this whole time?" He asked. 

"Who else am I supposed to think about other than you, Takashi and Naruto, you idiot!" Iruka shouted back, wiping away his runny nose. 

A momentary pause was followed by Kakashi's body slumping onto the floor. He sighed loudly, running his fingers through his dirty hair. Iruka gave him a surprised look. 

"I thought..." The jounin spoke after a minute. "I thought you were... seeing someone else." 

The chuunin was left speechless. At first, he wanted to laugh, to ask where did that ridiculous idea come from but... he finally realized what he was placed before his eyes. Kakashi was really tired, the blood and dirt still not washed away, his injuries still not treated. He probably haven't eaten anything decent and haven't slept n a proper bed for some time. And there he was, listenning to Iruka's pointless cries, his insecurities that none needed. Iruka suddenly felt so selfish, so immature and unneeded, that it almost made him cry again. 


	17. The Pilar

Sitting on the kitchen floor, Kakashi realized how many things are still unresolved between them. How many things were left unspoken and how many things his beloved Iruka needed to hear. He sighed again, gazing into the wooden floor panels. The were in a desperate need... of a conversation. Not a shitty, shallow one. The first time in his life, Kakashi doubted his senses, asking himself if he really knew that Iruka.  _His_ Iruka.

He suspected that Iruka had some self problems  but he didn't predict their size, and... that's why he hated himself. He hated himself, because he couldn't speak. He only knew how to be bored and calm; the anger was an automatic reaction, almost a psychological response.

When he looked into Iruka's eyes, his face covered in tears, something sharp turned around inside his stomach. He needed to say something. Yet, the voice didn't come out of his throat. Fuck all of this. 

The chuunin felt jounin's eyes watching him. Trembling with sobs, he kept his face hidden between his arms.  
He was useless and that shame was his punishment. He wasted Kakashi's precious time on his worthless doubts, making him more fatigued and concerned that he should be after completing a mission. He even had a nerve to burst into crying like a stupid child, taking jounin's attention! 

Every tear took away a part of that lie. He cried, because he was helpless, because he didn't know what was going on. He tried to resist but the words he just have spoken to Kakashi were roughly getting into his thoughts. 

He was lonely and lost and...!  
_"And...?"_ Iruka shuddered,  his reddened eyes burning like fire. What did he wanted after that "and"...? What was... that? 

The restlessness was rising in Kakashi in every passing moment. Iruka was still silent, his fingers gripping his arms so hard, it turned white. Things needed to be spoken immediately, fully, as if his life was in danger, as if..! 

As if they were to broke up.  
That sudden thought burned a hole in his mind. A rush of adrenaline made his still fingers shake. An earthquake shaken his barely stable world, as if its main pilar cracked, as if his whole existence was on the very edge of falling into the darkness, straight into the unknown.   
He was strong only with Iruka, he was complete only with Iruka. Iruka was his everything, Iruka was his hope, Iruka, Iruka, Iruka...! 

The tears were finally slowing down. With itchy face and swollen lids covering tiredly his red eyes, Iruka felt a slight relief. Finally, this little scene was reaching its end, and, finally, he could just come back to more important things and abandon those _useless charades_. 

He felt a slight pain in his chest, as if someone was poking his skin with a needle. He gasped quietly. 

Kakashi noticed that. 

"What is it...?" The jounin asked. Iruka cursed himself under his breath. Kakashi wasn't supposed to pay attention to him! He rose up his head. 

"It's... nothing." The chuunin answered silently. He stood up. 

"You should rest..." He spoke, glancing at his feet. "You've been on mission for a long time. Please, go and rest." 

"Iruka..." 

The chuunin slowly moved his feet. 

"It's late. I'll go check on Takashi."

***

Kakashi thumped his head onto the cold, wall tiles. Ice-cold water was pouring down his body, burning as hot as lava.

He didn't say a thing, he was silent. He was silent when Iruka stood, he didn't say a word when he walked away.  He didn't even check, if Iruka was still there. How overbearing he was, to be taking a shower, while the pilar of his life could be already packed and halfway through of leaving the village, along with their beloved falcon.

It wasn't fair. None of them was fair. 

Kakashi thought, how could a such a simple, good-natured being control him so deeply, that he was on his every command. Fuck a command, one Iruka's gesture and he was ready to do anything.  _Anything._ He repeated those words a few times. Anything. Anything for Iruka. 

If Iruka wanted the moon, he would get him the moon. If Iruka wanted the stars, he would get him every single star in the universe. He would provide for Iruka and their child. Even if this child wasn't his, he would gladly father them, knowing it's a part of Iruka. Iruka was more than friends, Iruka was more than clan, more than ANBU, more than the village. He could accept losing friends. He could accept losing a name, prestige, his childhood home. 

But he couldn't accept losing... Iruka. 

Quickly, he grabbed a shampoo from the shelf. He poured a big amount of the white liquid on his hand, maniacally rubbing it to his hair.   
He had to show Iruka how good of a man he was. How handsome, prestigious and suitable was Kakashi Hatake. How good of a father he could be. How good of a partner he could be. He had to convince Iruka about all of this, before they were to discuss their current situation, itt would surely influence his decision.  
That... was it. That was the plan.

Freshly washed, dressed in clean t-shirt and sweatpants, he left the bathroom in the middle of the night. Walking slowly, patiently he reached the door of the master bedroom. Pushing the wooden doors, he didn't even pretend to be calm, heart beating like a drum.  
He saw Iruka sleeping on their bed, Takashi hugged tightly to his chest. He quietly walked closer, sitting in the floor, just by Iruka's legs. With his back leaning on the bed's side, he sighed slightly.

This was okay and this was enough. 

He glanced at those two. Takashi might have taken the looks after him, but he was definitely a cute sleeper, just like Iruka.   
Maybe Iruka's response would be positive, maybe they were going to be okay. The jounin touched chuunin's hand, hanging from the bed. He gently moved it back on the mattress, brushing his slim fingers. 

And maybe, just _maybe_ , after this, Iruka would also say "yes"...


	18. It's Time

The birds were singing, the sunshine already peeking above the horizon. Kakashi was still sitting by the bed, his eyes closed. He was resting but not sleeping, listening to Iruka's calm breaths. He thought about yesterday. Iruka's words have made him so mad, he almost lost the remnants of his self-control. A cold night was a good opportunity to think logically; his analytical side, trained to be separated from his emotions finally had a chance to shine. 

If Iruka thought that Kakashi didn't care, then it was Kakashi that had made him think so. Their quarrel started from Iruka's lie, which was new to Kakashi. The question was, was it really new to Iruka? Kakashi pushed Iruka's lie aside; what mattered the most, were Iruka's emotions. Were such insecurities and despair really new to Iruka?

 _"Obviously not."_ He stated. Iruka really had to have a very good reason to break the rules he's been personally teaching to children. Sudden thought popped up in jounin's head. He has almost forgotten that the chuunin was an academy teacher, in fact, not so long ago. 

 _"Ah, work."_ He sighed in his thoughts. Iruka was indeed using his work as break from reality. How many times the jounin has caught him sleeping on the table, with his face glued to the other day's academy tests. Was the lack of stable work one of the reasons? 

 _"Lonely, tired and not suitable."_ Kakashi repeated chuunin's heated words. It sounded so simple, but it surely wasn't. "Lonely" and "tired" were probably connected with Naruto's absence, the work and taking care of Takashi but the suitable part — Kakashi had no doubt, it was directed straightly to him.   
Was it because of being an ANBU? Was it because of his name? Was it because of his skills? It most certainly was a combination of those three, and much more reasons, Kakashi had no idea about. The muscles in his chest tensed somehow; did he really neglect him so much...? 

Iruka sitrred in their bed, Takashi's hand clutching his shirt and a lock of his hair. He slowly raised his swollen lids, eyes still burning from yesterday's tears. He glanced at the silver fluff on his son's head; the adorable sight made him snicker. Oh yes, his beloved sweet bun. After all the mess with Takashi's chakra, it was delightfull to see the boy sleep so soundly and gladly. A big rock fell off of his heart. He moved on the bed again, stretching his stiff legs. He didn't even have a chance to switch sides in his sleep, due to Takashi's firm grip. Groaning sleepily, he moved his limbs further; suddenly, he felt something spiky on his tibia. Quickly reatracting his legs, he raised his head. A pile of silver hair, identical to his son's, was peeking out from the bed's side. He bented further; Kakashi was leaning onto the bedside, his eyes closed.

Iruka's heart skipped a bit. Oh, no. His mind was clouded by yesterday yet again.   
His stomach turned upside down. He has made Kakashi sleep on the floor by the bed, while he himself _was_ on that bed, dreaming carelessly! Embarassment tightened Iruka's chest once more. What the hell was he thinking?!

A breath escaped Kakashi's lips; Takashi's little body wiggled suddenly; Iruka instantly focused on him. Whimpering quietly, the boy stretched his arms into Iruka's direction. 

"Good morning, sweetheart." The chuunin whispered, taking the boy in his arms, while he sat properly on the bed. "Are you hungry?" Iruka's brushed his question with a smile, when Takashi hungrily reached for his chest. He caressed boy's tiny head. 

Kakashi heard his son's soft cries and Iruka's silent words. He slowly opened his eyes, gazing into space before him. He felt a little langurous; in the end, the mission had been a little bit tiring and the passing night hadn't brought him much sleep either; he also hadn't eaten properly for some time. Ah, was he getting weak? 

The chuunin stood up, the boy slowly closing his big, chocolate eyes. He would lay him down in their bed for a while more, just to check the nursery and ensure there have been no more snakes, lizards or any other amphibians or reptiles inside it. He brought himself closer to the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the wooden panels. Surely, he would just get up and follow his plan, if he hadn't noticed that Kakashi was, in fact, awake. His heart stopped beating for a split second, his limbs paralysed.  
Jounin's eyes were open. 

Ah, Kakashi noticed Iruka's reaction, the sudden stiffness in his body. He expected this. Slowly fixing his gaze on the chuunin, he spoke calmly:

"Good morning, Iruka." 

The chuunin gulped, nodding nervously. 

"G-good morning..." 

Iruka clutched Takashi's striped rompers. The boy was sleeping, Kakashi's eyes on chuunin. A cold shiver ran down Iruka's spine. There was no chance of escaping.

The jounin mildly placed his hand on the mattress, lifting his body to sit on the top of the bed. Iruka closed his eyes desperately; the distance between them was not bigger than 6 inches*. Takashi reached for Iruka's loose hair, pulling it down roughly. 

"Umpf!" Iruka gasped, while the boy closed his eyes happily, stroking his plump cheek with a chocolate lock. Kakashi chuckled. 

"A strong fella." He said. Iruka caressed baby's wrinkled nose. 

"He is still pretty weak..." Iruka answered. The tension hit it with a strong wave. Oh shit, he shouldn't have said that. Kakashi sighed, leaning back. The distance was separating them once again. No, no, no...

"I think, it's time..." Kakashi scratched his nape sheepishly. "...we talked." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6 inches ≈ 15 cm


	19. Not Alright

Iruka's heart started thumping rapidly. Kakashi wanted a confrontation. There, _now._ Chunnin's throat was suddenly so tight, that swallowing a tiniest bit of saliva turned into a challenge. There wasn't a single excuse that he could give to the jounin; he still wasn't working, none asked him for help and Takashi, his little, irreplaceable sweet bun was lying in his arms. No excuse and no chance to escape the upcoming conversation. 

Takashi squealed loudly, his arms stretched into Kakashi's direction. 

"What is it, birdie?" The jounin asked calmly. Takashi waved his hands urgently. 

"He wants you to hold him." Iruka said, Kakashi glancing at him. 

"Were you a good boy when dad was gone?" The jounin leaned closer again, his fingers running through infant's belly. "You know, only good boys are held by dad." 

The boy pouted, babbling an impatient sound, as if he understood his father. Iruka smiled, when Kakashi took their son in his arms. Contented Takashi immiedatily grabbed Kakashi's hair, slavering jounin's shoulder. 

"That was a good shirt, Takashi." The jounin furrowed his brows exaggeratedly, looking into baby's cherubic face. "Who are you laughing at, huh?" The boy squealed happily, giggling when Kakashi tickled his small belly. 

Iruka's lips melted into smile. The way Kakashi was holding the baby, the was he looked at him; he would give this child everything. Iruka's guts twisted inside his stomach. How could he lie to him about something he was finding this precious? The tried to swallow the guilt. It didn't work. 

Another sound left Takashi's mouth. Iruka lifted his eyes, just to see Takashi's cherubic face full of agitation. Pointing his finger at the chuunin, he pulled Kakashi's shirt and looked at him. He babbled something loudly. 

"Yes, birdie. I know mom's not alright." 

Iruka inhaled a large portion of air.

"How do you know, if I'm alright or not..." The chuunin turned away his head, the frustration rising inside his mind again. This time, Kakashi wasn't swept with the emotions and, with analytical coldness and calm, he spoke simply:

"Because, I'm alright only when you are alright." 

The whole bedroom died, it froze. Even the smallest pieces of dust stopped dancing in the morning sunrays. Iruka looked into jounin's serious face with wide eyes, his mind suddenly blank. Every retort and argument he just had in his head suddenly died, far away from the known universe. 

"Are... are you not... alright...?" Unexpectedly, Iruka heard his own voice asking jounin a question. 

"No, Iruka." Kakashi answered truthfully. "I'm not alright." 

Iruka stared into the wooden floor, the obvious words merging quickly. _"We are not alright."_

"Iruka..." Kakashi tried to start. 

"Tsunade found a foreign type of chakra inside Takashi's body, when I brought him to the hospital on my birthday. He was so scared of the nursery, he didn't want to sleep alone, so we slept together and his face was blue when I woke up and... and..." The chuunin took a breath. "I was just so scared. You were away, Naruto was away, and Takashi was unconscious and I was just lost, and..." 

Kakashi was looking at him, listening carefully to his words. 

"I just thought that... you don't need someone like me to burden you. That you are too important to this village to be wasting your time on such bullshit, a-and I wanted to pack my things, so that you can be free again and..." 

"Am I caged now?" The jounin asked. The intesity in his eyes nearly made Iruka faint. 

"H-how should I know?! Your feelings are your things, how am I supposed...!" 

"Do you feel caged then?" 

Iruka hid his face in his hands, curling up on his side of the bed. 

"Do you feel caged?" Kakashi repeated his question. Iruka felt his gaze burning holes in his back. His breath was shaky, eyes shut tightly. Takashi's big eyes watched Kakashi with amazement. 

"Do you feel caged, Iruka?" 

"What am I supposed to say, now?! What the hell do you expect me to say?!" Iruka bursted, his voice muffled by his hands. "You always do this! You always ask questions you know I can't answer!"

The jounin was silently observing his partner. Iruka continued. 

"You make so nervous, you provoke me so much and you can't even show a damn thing on your fucking face! How am I suppposed feel?! Who do you even think you...!" The last words were mixed with sobbing and Iruka's hand purposely blocking his mouth.   
He knew he shouldn't be saying this. He shouldn't be questioning Kakashi, not in his position, dammit! Who was he to ask such a high-ranked jounin something like this?! Did he really wanted to be that disrespectful?!

He heard Kakashi sigh and he trembled. What was going to happen to him? Was it a good moment to start looking for a new flat? The mattress shifted, Takashi's babbling was heard. 

"Wait here, birdie. Dad and mom need to talk." The chuunin tensed, curling up even tighter. Was he going to be thrown out? Beaten? He let out a shaky breath. R-raped...? 

He heard two footsteps just by his body. The floor before him cracked. 

"Uh, I-" He heard Kakashi's voice coming from somewhere under him. "I know I'm no good at talking, but..." 

The jounin exhaled a puff of air, scratching his neck slowly. 

"You know, I've been thinking about this and, uh..." The jounin glanced at Takashi's chubby leg wiggling on the other side of bed. "I know that... I'm not the exact man that you would want to be with, but, I... uh..." 

Iruka's grip loosened; something was breaking inside him. 

"I just want you to be happy." Kakashi added quietly. "When you are happy, I think that..." Taking a deep, rough breath, Kakashi forced himself to speak. "That I'm less empty inside." 

That was it. It wasn't poetic, it wasn't complicated but it was true. It was his confession, the feelings he made himself speak. It wasn't smooth or easy, but, he remembered his promise: if Iruka wanted a star, he would give him every fucking star in this world. 


	20. A Fool

At first, Iruka thought that his ears were deceiving him. It wasn't possible, Kakashi Hatake wasn't someone to say such things. He was that secretive, mysterious shinobi, who always did what he wanted and whose power was unimaginable to some people. He couldn't believe it, that that dominant, sometimes brutal Kakashi Hatake was even able to say such things!

He suddenly felt torn. It wasn't only about him anymore, or at least Kakashi wanted him to think so. And... his techniques worked. Kakashi's tone, the silence following his words... damn! He certainly knew how to play with Iruka. 

And before the jounin could speak again, the desperate pleas already on the back of his tongue, Iruka looked at him. He didn't show his whole face, but those eyes, _those clear, chocolate eyes_ , they were already more and less than enough. They instantly took away his ability to speak. 

Iruka scanned his face carefully. It was calm, not bothered. The jounin was crouching before him, hands on his knees. Just before he could close himself up in a cocoon again, he noticed the unfamiliar hint in Kakashi's eyes. His eyes weren't dull, they were focused. He surely wasn't bored. Was he... anxious? 

Takashi squeal caught Iruka's attention. He turned his body to the direction of the sound. To his relief, their baby was laying securely, trapped between the fort of pillows and quilt, far from the edge of bed. Kakashi hummed shortly. 

"Takashi." Iruka spoke, getting closer to the fort of pillows. His son smiled happily at his sight. Iruka kissed his small fist, and let him grab his hair again. "Daddy thought about everything, huh..." 

"We wouldn't want him to be hurt, would we?" Kakashi spoke, standing up. He came closer to the side of the bed, placing a his hand on Iruka's shoulder. 

"Of course not..." Iruka sighed, glancing at the pale fingers. He noticed boy's whimpering, the smell of the problem came to his nostrils. 

"I'll go make some coffee." Kakashi offered. 

The warmth disappeared from Iruka's shoulder. 

***

When Takashi was sleeping contently after changing the diaper and feeding, Iruka left their bedroom feeling torn. He knew Kakashi was waiting for him and he needed to do something about it. If Kakashi really said the words he heard, then they were very serious about this. 

 _"As if it wasn't serious from the beginning..."_ Iruka thought to himself, walking down to the kitchen. The whole corridor already smelled like coffee. He pushed the doors and walked inside.

Kakashi was sitting by the kitchen table, hands in his pockets; he was looking through the window. Iruka spotted two steaming mugs on the table: one in front of Kakashi, the other one of the other side. He walked closer, taking the sit by the other mug. They were both full. 

A moment passed, neither of them moving. It was a nice, sunny morning. The sky was clear, people appearing on the village skirts. Iruka observed them briefly. At this time, they were probably heading to work or finishing their nightshifts. Were they happy? Were they sad? He glanced to the other side of the table. 

Kakashi was staring absently through the window. What was he thinking? What was he expecting to hear? Iruka sighed, taking the mug in his hands. He sipped the coffee slowly.

"Is it good?" The jounin asked. Iruka lifted his eyes on him. 

"Yeah." He answered between the sips. Kakashi nodded. Another moment passed in silence. 

"Thanks for making the coffee..." Ah, shit! It sounded out of place in when Iruka said it! Kakashi looked at him again, and with hands tucked lazily in his pockets, he spoke: 

"I would do anything for you." 

There it was again. Iruka's cheeks were slightly pink. 

"Why do you say such things!" Iruka quickly took a sip from his mug. 

"What do you want me to say, then?" The jounin asked. 

"How should I know?!" Iruka asked back, a little bit flustered. Ah, this way there weren't going anywhere. He took another sip of his coffee, and took a deep breath. 

"Kakashi, I..." He started, carefully picking up the words in his head. "I'm sorry for that lie. I know how much Takashi means to you. Saying that wasn't fair." He looked at the table birefly. "And I'm sorry for... disrespecting you, it didn't mean to. It was just emotions, I-" The words died on Iruka's tongue, when he saw the blankness in Kakashi's face. Was the jounin that mad? Or was Iruka making himself that much of a fool?

Kakashi shifted a bit. 

"I'm sorry too." 

"Huh?" Iruka asked confused. "But you have nothing to be sorry for..."

"If you are apologizing to me for being disrespectful" Kakashi cut off Iruka's words. "then how many years should I be apologizing for being disrespectful for you and your body?" 

That silence was no longer comfortable. They both tensed. 

"I should have called someone." Kakashi said. "You shouldn't be alone with me." 

"Then throw me out." Iruka's voice was unexpectandly confident. "You don't need someone like me here." 

Before the words could sink, they both looked each other in the eye. Kakashi scratched his nape. Iruka smiled under his nose, just like he used to when his students were trying to act coy in front of him. 

"Are we both stupid?" The chuunin asked, more of a rhetorical question. 

"Yeah, I'm a pretty big fool for you." Kakashi answered. Iruka's face turned into a tomato.

"W-where did you get such a sappy line?" Iruka was burning with embarassment. 

"I've read that in a book once." 

 _"Damn his calmness!"_ Iruka cursed in his thoughts. The heart in his chest was thumping like a drum. Was he turning into a teenage girl or something?!  
The both remained silent for a while. 

"Kakashi..." The teacher called him a moment later. "I know there is still a lot of unresolved things between us, but..." His cheeks turned slightly pink again. "But the thing is, that... I also want you... to be happy." 

This time, he said it, looking into his shiny, black eye.  


	21. Nothing Sure

Iruka opened the tap in the kitchen sink, washing the dirty coffee mugs. Kakashi left the kitchen sometime ago, to get the house checked. He wanted to make sure, that the house was clear and nothing would make Iruka or Takashi hurt ever again. Just before he left, they held hands and kissed softly on the lips. Iruka closed his eyes ashamed; he felt like a highschooler during his first kiss ever! That thought made him nervous, Kakashi was making him nervous!   
He felt glad, though. Their talk made him relieved and was, finally, a step to break their personal taboos. They talked, the laughed. They weren't tiptoeing around each other anymore. Of course, there still was a lot of shit betweent them that they needed to take care of, but now it felt... slightly different. Iruka even dared to think, thay they would be alright. 

"Nothing sure yet, though..." He whispered to himself. But still, he wanted to believe it. 

***

Kakashi stepped into the living room about an hour later, while Iruka was dusting off the shelves. 

"I've checked the house." He announced. Iruka nodded, putting away the pile of books he removed from the shelf. 

"I'll be taking Takashi for a walk soon." The chuunin said, wiping his hands with a piece of cloth. " You should go and rest, meanwhile." 

Predictably, Kakashi refused and around half an hour later, the three of them were strolling down through the streets of the village. It's was a lovely afternoon, even though they both felt the first summery-like breeze on their skins; they didn't mind it though. They lazily put a step after step, enjoying the moment. Iruka noticed Kakashi's glances and blushed softly everytime he did so. Damn, was he really a high-school boy?! 

"Oh, good to see you!" Kotetsu waved to their direction, and came closer. "I hoped I would meet you soon!"

"Hello, Kotetsu." Iruka smiled back. "What do you need us for?" 

"It's was Tetsuya's birthday a few days ago and since you weren't able to come over, Izumo and I wanted to invite you other time!" The shinobi explained. "Which day is fine with you?" 

Iruka glimpsed at Kakashi. 

"Is tomorrow okay?" The jounin asked. Kotetsu was taken aback but he quickly went back to his usual self. 

"Yes, it is! And of course, jounin Hatake is welcomed too. Is two p.m. okay with you?" The both nodded. 

They exchanged a few nice words and their ways parted. 

***

They grabbed a take-out food on their way home. Iruka insisted on buying it, so that Kakashi could eat something decent without the necessecity of cooking. They quickly entered the house and, after putting sleeping Takashi to his crib in the nursery, they sat by the kitchen table. 

"Thanks." Kakashi whispered, when Iruka offered him a pair of chopsticks. They ate silently, occasionally asking each other for the seasonings.

When the meal was finished, Kakashi was sent to sleep, while Iruka took care of the dishes and trash. The rest of the day passed smoothly; Iruka spent some time with Takashi, playing with him. He was reading him a book, when he noticed that the sky already darkened. 

"Oh my, it's so late already..." He whispered, putting the book down. He looked down; his sweet bun was already asleep! 

When he took care of Takashi, showered and changed into comfortable set of pajamas, he finally stretched out on their bed. Just before he closed his eyes, he felt muscular arms wraping around him.

A huge relief landed upon him. 

***

Kotetsu greeted them in front doors. 

"Nice to see you, Iruka!" He smiled. "Jounin Hatake." 

"Chuunin Kotetsu." Kakashi answered politely. They were let inside. Their flat was small but cozy; Kotetsu led them through the short corridor to the small living room, when they were placed on a soft, plushy sofa. Takashi watched the new environment curiously. 

"You brought Takashi!" Izumo smiled warmly at them, bringing the teapot on the small table. 

"Let me bring the birthday boy!" Kotetsu moved to the other room only to be almost right back with his son. 

"Happy birthday, Tetsu!" Iruka kissed baby's cheek, Kakashi nodding to his partner's words. 

"Taka-chan wishes you happy birthday too!" The teacher added, bringing the boy in his arms closer to Tetsuya. 

"Look, Tetsu! It's a baby." Izumo watched the curiosity taking over his son's face. "It's Taka-chan." 

"Kaka?" Tetsuya tried to mimick the sounds he just heard. Kotetsu nodded.

"Yes, it's Taka-chan." 

Tetsuya smiled happily, wiggling between his parents. Iruka smiled at him. Tetsuya pointed his finger at the Takashi. 

"Kaka!" He said sweetly. Then he pointed at Izumo. "Kiti! Kiti!" 

"Kitty?" Kakashi repeated confusedly. Izumo blushed. 

"Actually, there is something we want to tell you..."

Kotetsu put an arm around his partner. 

"He have thought about the baby names, and Tetsuya really liked 'Kintarou'..." Kotetsu ruffled his sons hair. 

"Names?" Iruka asked, already smiling widely.  

"Yes. You know... I'm four weeks pregnant." Izumo added blushing. 

***

After a dinner and a short talk after, the trio decided to head home. Strolling slowly through the village, the shared a conversation.  

"I can't believe they are having another baby." Iruka smiled. "That's great news!" 

Kakashi hummed shortly. 

"You surely do love kids, Iruka-sensei." The jounin teased. Iruka laughed quietly. 

"I'm happy for them." He spoke after a minute or two. "They got married happily, had one amazing boy and now they have another baby on the way!" Kakashi glanced at the chuunin. They were slowly reaching the mansion entrance. 

"I don't mind another kid." Kakashi said simply. Iruka's cheeks reddened. 

"I didn't suggest having another one!" Iruka hissed. 

"True." Kakashi answered. "I did." 

Iruka blushed even more, focusing his gaze on a stroller he was pushing. 

"Perhaps, you would want us to get married first, Iruka?" Kakashi asked suddenly. The chuunin almost flipped the stroller upside down. 

"What kind of question is that!" He exclaimed flustered. The jounin watched him calmly. They reached the mansion entrance a while later. 

"Iruka." Kakashi called him halfway through the corridor. "Wouldn't you want us to get married?" 

The chuunin turned into hot, blushing mess, scowling Kakashi's straightforwardness. 

But he never refused. 


	22. Stars Above Them

Takashi was sleeping soundly, bathed and dressed in fresh pajamas, shortly after they reached home; exhausted after such an active day, he was asleep alreay in the stroller, barely a few feet away from chuunins' block of flats.  
Iruka paced through the long corridor, carrying a cup of mint tea. He changed into more comfortable clothing and, since yhe evening turned out to be really pleasant, he decided to spend some time outside. The temperature was still quite high, despite the upcoming sunset. He moved a flower-patterned door panel, feeling a warm breeze on his cheeks. Carefully, he stepped outside, placing his feet on a wooden terrace. 

He sat down with his legs crossed, enjoying the calmness in the air. The sun was almost setting. The tranquility of the of the moment made him feel relaxed; closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath. Raising his lids again, he stared into the half darkened sky, first few stars shining brightly above him. Ah, it was such a nice place. _Why wasn't he coming here more often?  
_ He scanned the place before him carefully. It's was slightly hidden at the back of the mansion's guestrooms window. The garden, overall, didn't look neglected or abandoned, since the time Kakashi and Naruto, _politely asked by Iruka_ , took care of every plant in and around the mansion. The chuunin also remembered that he slightly touched thus place along with Sakura, but it was a quite long ago. If one was to look closer, they would notice the chaos and wildness among the scattered plants and there probably was a lot more work to dp than it seemed. Iruka pushed away a pesky mosquito. 

"Go away!" Iruka grumbled, waving his hand around his head.   
"But I just came." He heard a hint of humour in the deep voice behind him. Kakashi sat down beside the chuunin, wiping his wet hair with a towel. Iruka watched jounins long fingers running through his silver hair. Not wanting to get embarrassed, he looked down at his hands. He remembered the cup he brought, leading it close to his mouth. He took a sip. Kakashi placed his hands behind his back, leaning on them. Iruka glanced at him again, sighing quietly. 

"Aren't you cold?"The chuunin asked, looking at jounin's bare chest. He shivered slightly; it might have been June, but some nights were still pretty cold.  

Kakashi's eyes went down on his chest. 

"Nope." He answered. Iruka tapped the wooden cup rhytmically. "How come?"

The jounin moved his head around, stretching the muscles in his neck. 

"Years of practice." He answered teasingly, making Iruka roll his eyes. The chuunin turned his face into the garden's direction, while the jounin put the towel on the wood beside him. A sweet aroma came into Iruka's nose. 

"What a nice scent." He said intrigued. "Too bad, I don't know which one of those flowers smells so sweetly."   
Kakashi hummed, changing the position. He reached to his pocket, taking out a rectangular box. 

"Maybe it's a honeysuckle." The jounin said, lighting up the cigarette. 

"You are familiar with gardening?" Iruka asked surprised, Kakashi exhaled a puff of smoke. 

"No." Kakashi smiled. "I just heard that flower name from Kurenai." 

Iruka smiled, shaking his head.  _Of course._ The sun was almost entirely hidden under the horizon. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, no unspoken topics hanging between them. The night was came slowly but steadily. 

"So... you still smoke?" Iruka asked, watching the tip of the cigarette burning momentarily. Kakashi exhaled another portion of smoke. 

"Do you want me to quit?" Kakashi asked back. Iruka's brows furrowed. 

"You keep asking the same questions lately." The teacher responded annoyed. Kakashi pressed the cigarette to the wooden beards, putting it out. 

"I figured out that I should start asking for your opinion." The jounin answered. "To be sure that you really _agree_ for some situations." 

Iruka sighed roughly. 

"Iruka-"

"Why do you keep coming back to those things..." He sighed, lying down onto the terrace. "Why do _I_ keep coming back to old things..." Kakashi glanced at him briefly. After a moment, he laid down beside Iruka. 

"Can I?" He asked. Iruka snorted. 

"Why do you ask for things you're going to do anyway?" The jounin looked into the stars above them. 

"I'm a good mannered man." He smirked. Iruka laughed shortly. 

"What kind of manners are those?" 

Kakashi turned his head into Iruka's direction. 

"Mine." The cockiness in his voice made Iruka chuckle. 

"Are there other questions that you asked only because of your 'manners'?" The jounin chewed his lip.

"Yeah..." Iruka traced jounin palm with his fingers. 

"Which ones, for example?" Kakashi squeezed his hand tightly. 

"That one which you didn't deny." 

***

"Kakashi..." Iruka whimpred, falling onto the bed. Kakashi breathed heavily, lust already overwhelming his body. Caressing muscular arms above him, the chuunin breathed out jounin's name again, their lips crushing in a kiss. They quickly lost their clothes and the rationality of their minds. Kakashi made Iruka forget the world, the life. The only thing that mattered were their bodies, melting into each other. Kakashi touched Iruka everywhere, marked every inch of his skin he was able to. Iruka was making Kakashi burn with desire. 

"I-I love you...!" Iruka moaned, feeling the climax clouding his senses, while Kakashi held his hand strongly. Growling, Kakashi thrusted into Iruka more and more aggresively, words ringing in his head like a mantra. Iruka's nails clenched on jounin's back. 

"Iruka...!" He called him desperately, as if he scared of losing him. 

"I'm... here, I-!" Holding the jounin closely, the teacher was moaning loudly. 

He heard a whisper between his laboured breaths. A whisper that have brought water to his eyes. 

"Yes...!" He groaned, crying into his shoulder, as the other one climaxed. "I will...!" 

 


	23. Allowed

Only after a few days passed, was Iruka able to think straight again. That night was, indeed, a passionate and pleasurable. For those few days, Iruka was in a daze, as if he injected himself with a huge dose of some kind of strong drug. Blushing up the way to his ears, the chuunin tried to push away the memories of that night — they still made him shiver.

Also, that night had an unforgettable meaning. They promised each other something very important that night; something, that would bond for eternity.  
Iruka brushed infants silver hair. The baby giggled and wriggled on his lap. Of course, Takashi was something that would link the two of them forever but they were going to be bonded in a completely different way. As two adults, with their mutual love, bearing mutual responsibilities and problems, supporting each other apart of their son's matters.   
They were going to be married. 

Iruka swallowed an excited gasp down his throat. A marriage. He was getting married. And to none other, than the famous Sharingan no Kakashi from the Hatake clan. He looked down at his child again.   
"Oh, Takashi..." He sighed blissfully. They needed to start informing everyone. They haven't settled any formalities yet, but he was sure, that the moment he would step in the Konoha's office of martial status, the rumour would spread around the village in a terrible speed. So, they decided to clear the situation, by telling everyone themselves. Smiling widely at his son, Iruka kissed his small fist.   
"You are the first one, Takashi." He said, pressing his small nose. "Dad and I are getting married.

***

The atmosphere was really tense, as they paced through the streets to the Hokage's tower. Walking hand in hand, street after street, as if they were guided for a trial. They were, though. In the end, Kakashi was a too powerful and too important jounin to decide so freely. Iruka's mind was every once in a while driffting off to the positive ground. After all, it was the Hokage, who approved their relationship and blessed their baby. Still, she was the one person, who forbid their love once.   
Glancing at Kakashi, the chuunin tried to build up his strength. The jounin seemingly noticed that, squezing his hand reassuringly. Finally, they have reached their destination. 

"Come in!" They heard a command and stepped inside. The Hokage was busy as always; her hands running through countless papers. 

"I didn't know that the ANBU are allowed to bring other people to the top secret report meetings." She said dryly. Iruka gulped, sweat coming out on his back. Kakashi didn't even blink. 

"State your bussiness." She said forcefully, looking at Iruka. The chuunin closed his eyes.   
_Now or never._

"Hokage-sama, we, uh..." He said, scratching his neck. "We- we've actually come here, to... ask for permission." She leaned her chin on the back of her hand. 

"Which is...?" She asked, looking at him expectandly. Iruka's tongue froze.  _Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be quiet now!  
_ Luckily, Kakashi's blood was still cold.

"We would like to get married." He said calmly. For a moment, Iruka thought that her widened briefly. She quickly covered them with lids. 

"You really have some nerve." She spoke, pinching his nose. Iruka's knees shook.  _They were going to be rejected...!_

Standing up, she came closer. 

"You really have some nerve." She repeated. "Some nerve to ask for this so late." 

A wave of confusion struck Iruka.  _Huh?_

"I was sure that you might never ask for this!" She exclaimed with irritation. 

"Does that mean...," Iruka's was so flared up, he didn't even know when his voice came out of his mouth.."that our request is approved?"

She sighed deeply, and then sighed at the two of them. 

"Of course."

***

Iruka immeiatly recognized the obnoxious knocking. He opened up the front doors, a certain boy throwing himself on him with opened arms.

"Iruka-sensei!" He shouted happily. 

"Long time no see, Naruto." He replied, patting blonde's back. Takashi's squeal echoed through the house. 

"Little bro!" Naruto insantly left Iruka's arms, and jogged to the source of sound. Shaking his head, he followed the boy. He spotted him in a living room, along with his son and _fiance._

"Taka-chan!" He smiled widely. "Did you miss me?!" 

The infant babbled something, while a bubble formed on his lip. 

"I missed you too!" The teen answered, reaching for boy's hands. His hands were covered by an orange book. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Wash your hands first, Naruto." The man said. Takashi reached curiously for book's pages. 

"Take it away from hom, Kakashi!" Iruka rushed to them, reading the books title from distance. "Don't show him this porn, for god's—"

"Chill out, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi teased. "It's opened on the prologue." 

"And I don't want to know what this prologue is about!" Iruka said, blushing. Kakashi smirked, hiding the book behind his back. Suddenly, Naruto sobered and closed the distance between them. 

"That's it!" He said quickly. "Tsunade-baba said that you have some great news!" 

Iruka's shoulder slumped. All of hopes to prepare himself before telling Naruto were just blowed up. 

"Do we?" Kakashi looked at Iruka with a tease. The chuunin wanted to slap him. 

"Naruto, we-" Iruka cut off his sentence. "Just... stay calm, okay?"

"Just tell me already, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto hustled. Iruka sighed, Kakashi hummed. 

"We... we are getting married..."

He said it. Dear god, he did. There was nothing more to hide. They were getting married. Naruto stood in the middle of a room, his mouth opened. 

"Re-really?!" He asked probably too loud.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded. Iruka smiled at him! 

"I didn't—I didn't know, I mean, that's wonderful, I...!" The teen was pacing around the carpet, words mixing in his mouth. 

"I-I'm gonna go talk with Sakura!" He said suddenly, jogging towards the doors. 

"Wait, Naruto!" Iruka tried to stop the boy, but Kakashi held his hand. 

"Let him." He said. Iruka turned his body jounin's direction. 

"For sure? I mean, don't you care who knows or..."

Kakashi's fingers found Iruka's. 

"Should I?" The jounin asked back. "They will find anyway." 

Iruka exhaled through his nose and smiled. 

"You have a point." 


	24. Names

Iruka was wrong. The rumour of their marriage wasn't to spread after he had stepped into the Konoha's Martial Status Office. It was to spread after Naruto heard a single sound coming out of his mouth. He noticed the glances, delicate blushes and hidden smiles as he was walking to the center of the village. He sighed, hugging Takashi closer to his body. They told Naruto about their marriage just yesterday. Barely twenty hours passed, and it seemed that the whole village was already aware of their plans.   
He was right to go to the Martial Status Office already in the next morning. No space for gossiping, just facts.  
He wasn't really surprised when the shinobis in the office almost looked like they had waited for him. He stepped inside. 

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." A friendly-looking girl smiled at him, moving her gaze around him, as if looking for someone. Iruka sighed, sitting on a simple chair in front of the desk.

"It's just the two of us." Iruka answered her silent question, kissing baby's head. "I would like to register a marriage." 

"Of course!" She replied, slightly too excited. "Sir, you need to provide a written permission for..."

"Do I really have to?" He cut her off, pointing at the folder named 'Hatake'. It was placed messily next to a pile of other papers, as if someone wanted to look that through but they were interrupted. She blushed slightly and nodded silently. She placed the folder between them. She unwrapped it quickly.

"I believe that the date assigned for your ceremony is..." She scanned the page carefully. "August eleventh."   
Iruka nodded. 

"It is also stated that Jounin Hatake will be given a three free days around the date of your ceremony." She said, sliding a document into his direction. "If the circumstances will not be adequate and, _or_ for any reason Jounin Hatake will not be able to participate, the ceremony will take place on the other day, according to the situation. The ceremony can also be performed without Jounin Hatake if it's a critical and complicated state. It is all written in this proviso." She pointed at the text. 

"Do you understand it, sir?"

"Yes, I do."

***

The chuunin kissed the squealing baby, carrying him into the kitchen. 

"You will have your milk in a minute, sweety." He said gently, looking into baby's eyes. He stirred up the water, in which he was warming up the bottle of baby formula. Being focused on the pot, he still heard the slight rattle of wood. Takashi wiggled, a loud, happy sound coming out of his mouth. Iruka smiled, sensing the chakra behind him. Takashi kicked his legs, pulling Iruka's hair. Iruka hissed slightly. 

"Don't pull mom's hair." Kakashi said, touching baby's hands. Takashi wiggled again. 

"Don't move so much, Takashi." Iruka fixed baby's position. He glanced at the man behind him. "Dad needs to take a shower first." The infant pouted, when his dad left the room. 

It wasn't long before Kakashi was beside Iruka once again. He sat down on the sofa as he watched their boy being fed.

"You are early today." The chuunin said stroking baby's cheek. Kakashi nodded wordlessly. 

"I wanted to get through it quickly." He added after a small pause. Iruka smiled at him gently. 

"...thanks." He said, a hint of pink showing on his cheeks. They were silent for a moment. 

"So how did the appointment go?" The jounin asked. Iruka glanced at him. 

"It went well." He answered simply. "I'll tell you everything... there." Kakashi agreed. 

***

The night was warm, peaceful. Everything was still, curled in a calm sleep. As the hoped, the place was empty. He walked through the clean aisles, quietly putting a step after step. Finally, they reached their destination. Iruka looked at the child in his arms; he slept deeply, his round face relaxed. Ah, he was so pure, so unaware... Kakashi touched a puff of silver hair on his head. Iruka took a deep breath. Finally, he looked down at the stone statue. 

"It's been a while," He spoke quietly. "Mom, Dad..."  

"How... have you been?" He asked, gazing at the engraved names. The silence followed his words. He gulped. 

"The truth is..." He said. "There is something I need to tell you. " He glanced at his partner. 

"This is Kakashi, and we are... getting married." He said, while the moon illuminated his tan face. He closed his eyes. 

"I'm sure you have heard about him back in the day. He is of the Hatake." He added, trembling slightly. "I have told you about him a few times before. He is... a good guy." Iruka added sheepishly. He looked at his arms again.

"Takashi loves him and..." The chuunin blushed. "And I do too." He said. "I love him."

Kakashi observed him silently from the side. He might have been embarrased but he was honest and completely serious about his words. He kept waiting silently, listening to Iruka's words.

"Our ceremony will take place on August 11th, in the Administrative complex, in the Martial Status Office wing. Hokage-sama has set this for us, since Kakashi is a respectable shinobi and... a-and there probably won't be much to offer than a offical dinner and a bit of chit-chat later but..." Iruka's voice trembled with every word. "Please, feel free to... come." 

An unexpected breeze ruffled the grass around the monument. Kakashi's arm found Iruka's waist. 

"Kakashi, I..."

"I love Iruka." Kakashi said, looking directly at the stone. "Please, let me marry your son."

***

"Do you think they... agreed?" Iruka asked, when they strolled to the cemetery entrance. Kakashi glanced at him briefly. 

"I don't know." He answered. Iruka sighed, Takashi hugged to his chest. He was quiet, until they passed the path leading to a noble and very important shinobi's aisle. 

"Do you want to tell... _him?"_

Kakashi turned his head into aisle's direction. 

"I don't know." He replied. 


	25. A Present

The moment their engagement became official, the rumours have turned into full-sized speculations. Hell, Iruka heard that someone was even making bets about their wedding!   
It's not like that wedding was going to be particularly big or sumptuous. Just a simple, elegant dinner after the ceremony. Nothing more or less than that. After all, the times weren't stable and the world peace seemed to be more and more fragile. It had to be quick and nominal, so they would just be able to carry their tasks, even the day after. 

Iruka glanced at Takashi lying on a playing matt just a few inches away from his leg. His baby gave him a bright, toothless smile. He snorted amused, while Takashi squealed happily. 

"You are so silly..." Iruka spoke gently, looking at the laughing baby. Takashi squealed again, bringing his foot to his mouth. The chuunin smiled even wider, leaning on the edge of the table. He moved away the foot from infant's mouth but the child brought it back there almost instantly. 

"Takashi, you are not supposed to eat your feet, Takas—, ugh!" Iruka grunted, while the child continued smilling with a foot in his mouth. "Do you think your dad would like this?"  
Takashi laughed again. Iruka shook the bright toys hanging above Takashi's face. "Mom needs to work some more, play with it for now, Takashi." 

As much as Iruka loved the idea of getting back to work, he wouldn't expect that village situation would worsen up like that. The battles and missions were turning harder and harder, new problems appearing every given moment. The slightest encounters were turning into massive threaths to the villages and their people. The fear in Iruka's mind rose gradually with every report he had to go through; everything  seemed to lead to one conclusion. He looked at Takashi's face again. His son's tiny, plump fingers were brushing against a fluffy, yellow star above his head.  
This child hasn't even reached the year of one. This being has just left his body not so long ago. And now, all of those events...

Were they going to witness... a war? Iruka gulped hardly.   
No, no, no! He couldn't let those black thoughts overwhelm him again. He had a work to do and a baby to take care of. Besides, their village was full of excellent shinobis and if there was a war to be started, Konoha would surely be well-protected. Yes, that's what he wanted to think that time. He focused on the papers again.   
Takashi didn't give a slightest chance for his work addiction to kick in. Every time his concetration was almost right back at it's right way, Takashi _made sure_ to catch Iruka's attention. An hour passed before he finally gave up. 

"Are you content now?" Iruka asked, picking up the suddenly happy again baby. 

"Let's make you some food-" Iruka wasn't able to finish his sentence when the doorbell rang. Confused, Iruka reached the anteroom, unlocking the door after hearing a familiar voice."

"Hi, Izumo and... Kotetsu." The chuunin greeted his friends, slightly surprised to see both of them at once. He let them in. 

"Hello, Iruka." Izumo replied, a hint of embarassment showing up in his voice. "Do you have... a minute?" 

Iruka puffed a breath out of his mouth, slumping his shoulders slightly. "I guess so." 

"Well, there is something, we want to talk about..." Kotetsu said, looking at the chuunin. 

"Let's be honest, I mean," Izumo cut off his partner, visibly stressed. "You know our situation, Iruka. You know that we are chuunin's, that we have Tetsuya, that I'm pregnant and..." Kotetsu put an arm around his partner. "And we don't have much money to spend these days. That's why we came to ask, what would like to get for a wedding present?"

Iruka fixed Takashi wiggling in his arms. 

"I do understand your situation." Iruka spoke, furrowing his eyebrows. "And, all the more, it makes me wonder if you are trying to make me mad with this question?" 

Izumo gave him a relieved smiled. 

"Thanks, Iruka."

"Don't thank me!" The teacher looked at their softening faces. "You need money for you kids, not for presents for me!"

Izumo almost jumped towards Iruka to hug him, if it wasn't for Kotetsu's hand around his waist. 

***

When Iruka saw Kakashi for the first time after his recent mission, the anxiety made up by the reports was instantly multiplied by, at least, five. The jounin didn't even had a chance to spead, before he was sat down on the sofa, his clothes taken off. 

"At least, let me take a shower..." Kakashi joked, while Iruka glared at him. The jounin sighed. "As you please."

Iruka carefully scanned every inch of Kakashi's body. He counted the bruises, changed all of his bandages, just to see how badly was he injured. The amount of damage was quite big. 

"You don't have to be so anxious." The jounin spoke, watching the different colours dancing on Iruka's face. "It's just an ordinary mission."

"Sharingan no Kakashi wouldn't be damaged so much after an 'ordinary mission'" Iruka replied dryly. Kakashi sighed. 

"An ordinary S-rank mission." He added. This wasn't relieving at all. Iruka stood up, falling on the couch beside the jounin. 

"You can't worry so much," The jounin glanced at the teacher. "your hair will become gray." 

Iruka snorted.

"As if you have something to say about it?" 

Kakashi smirked, under his mask. 

"I believe that gray hair won't match the kimono you have for the ceremony." Iruka's eyes landed on the jounin once more. 

"Speaking of which..." He started, leaning closer to his partner. He carefully took off his mask. "Izumo and Kotetsu were here just yesterday." 

Kakashi hummed, gazing somewhere in the distance. 

"They asked what we wanted for our wedding present." Iruka continued, caressing jounin's muscular shoulder. 

"And what did you tell them?" 

"I told them that they should focus on their children, since they will be needing money not only for Tetsuya." Iruka answered. Kakashi leaned onto the sofa's backrest. After a few minutes of silence, Iruka hugged Kakashi's arm. 

"Should we get each other wedding presents?" He asked after a while. Kakashi shrugged. 

"I don't know." 

"If I was to give you a present, what would you want?" Iruka spoke his questions after a few thoughts. His cheeks turned slightly pink, when he realized what kind of requests could leave Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi blinked slowly, then looked at Iruka. 

"I was thinking about having another child." He said. Iruka blushed furiously.

"Y-yeah, you suggested this a few times..." 

Kakashi brushed a stray lock away from his forehead. 

"Would you like to have another child with me?" 


	26. Try Harder

Iruka's finger was tapping impatiently onto the ceramic bathroom sink. Feeling the anticipation running through his back, he stared at the plastic item in his shaking hand.   
"How long can it take..." He grumbled, grabbing an empty box from the floor, rereading the instructions printed on it.   
"Place the test under the stream for five seconds, blah blah..." He searched carefully through the lines. "...the result will be seen after around fifteen seconds."    
Iruka looked at the test again. Indeed, something appeared on its small display. 

A minus. Iruka brought the test close to his eyes. A clearly visible minus. He looked at the box again, rotating it in his hand. He looked at the big, clear picture on the box, then again at the test. He compared it once, twice, ten times. The minus was still there, forcibly giving him the obvious answer. He wasn't pregnant.  
He stood up. Sighing, he splashed his face with cold water. 

 _"It's okay,"_ he reassured himself.  _"We just have started, we still have time..."_ He noticed the anxiety in his eyes being reflected by the mirror. He tried to smile to himself, but his lips turned into a grimace. 

***

"Oof!" Iruka placed the gorcery bags on the kitchen table. Takashi wiggled, while being strapped to his chest. "Ma!"

"Yes, yes, I'm putting you down..." Iruka answered when he ufastened the baby straper off of his sides. He placed the baby on the table, just beside the bags. "I'll give you something to drink first." The baby watched him curiously, while he searched the bags for baby's non-spill cup. "There it is!" 

He helped his son drink the orange tea. He smiled. "Thirsty, are we?"   
As if for response, Takashi kicked his chubby legs. When the boy was done, Iruka intended to carry him to the nursery, to put him to sleep. He didn't even get to leave the kitchen, when Takashi was already fussing and reaching for table's direction. 

"Taka-chan, what is it?" He asked, turning back. 

"Nn!" His baby kept repeating a single sound. The chuunin scanned carefully the area around the table. He stepped closer, finally spotting the cause of the problem. He bent over, picking up an oversized grey plush shuriken. "You forgot nu-nu?" He spoke, giving it to the boy. 

Takashi took the toy and hugged it tightly right away. "Nn!" He tried to mimick Iruka's words. Grabbing the pacifier on the way, the chuunin carried his son into the nursery. 

***

Iruka threw another plastic stick onto the toilet floor. He used four of them, _four_. Each one from different brand, as if he hoped that if one fails it would be some sort of factory defect. But it wasn't the case. All of them showed him a clear, undoubtfull minus.

He covered his head with his hands. He was really agitated and upset about this situation which, even to his ears, sounded absurd. It has been only six weeks since they agreed on having another child and Iruka's brain was already clouded by worst scenarios. Six weeks was, a surely, too short time to make it a problem.

Should he see a doctor? He snorted. And what exactly should he say, then? He would just make a fool of himself, panicking about being infertile after such a ridiculously short amount of time.  Still, there was a part of him trying to convince him so. 

Back in the day, he knew exactly when to use protection, it was just his intuition. But after giving birth to Takashi, that intuition was somehow lost in the depths of his mind. He started picking up the plastic sticks and their boxes, scattered around the bathroom floor. 

 _"Okay, I get it..."_ He thought, slightly irritated.  _"We just have to try harder and wait for the pregnancy to happen..."_

He suddenly stopped, looking at himself in a full length, bathroom mirror. Placing the tests onto a nearby shelf, he raised his grey shirt. Tracing the lines of his flat but still soft belly, he sighed. He already lost the majority of fat he gained during his last pregnancy, since there was only a few pounds more on his weight.   
He sighed, covering his skin. Taking the sticks again, he left the bathroom. _He point overthinking this, he would be just more frustrated.  
  
_ He decided to do something, just to make himself busy. After unpacking the groceries, he started boiling the rice. Even though, Kakashi kept repeating that chuunin's cooking skills have improved, he still wasn't convinced about it. He prefered to keep it simple, and let the jounin do miracles in the kitchen. _And not only in the kitchen..._

He slammed the wooden spoon onto the counter, his cheeks flaming. How he could just think something like that! He had a child and he was getting married in two weeks, for god's sake! He inhaled deeply, accidentaly looking at his stomach. 

He really wanted to give this present to Kakashi. He wanted to give himself such a present too. _Oh no, he was just feeling lost again..._ He swallowed hardly. Leaning over the kitchen counter, he watched the rice boil. 

It was late evening already, when Kakashi showed up in their house. Iruka was just heading into the bedroom, when he noticed another presence in the mansion. 

"Hello—" He spoke loudly, interrupted by a gloved hand touching his cheek. 

"I'm home." Kakashi spoke, smilling under his mask. Iruka nuzzled into jounin's touch. 

"You are late..." 

The jounin brushed brushed his thumb around Iruka's cheek apologetically. 

"I'm not back yet," he said "I only came change my clothes." Iruka nodded, while the jounin passed him in the corridor. He followed him. 

"You have been working a lot lately..." He said, while Kakashi was taking of his dirty shirt. The jounin nodded. 

"I always do." He answered simply. Iruka looked at his bare feet. 

"Just don't... overdo it, okay?" He said shyly. Changed into fresh clothing, Kakashi closed the distance between them. He brushed his partner's soft hair. 

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I'll make it to the wedding." 

Iruka nodded. He couldn't do much more, Kakashi was on duty. He was fighting for their village, for the safety of their boy. 

 _"Two weeks..."_ He shivered, when he heard the front doors being closed. " _I have to endure it for... two weeks."_


	27. Patient

When the hairbrush fell off from Iruka's hand for the third _fucking_ time, he sighed heavily. It was leading nowhere. He looked into the mirror, blinking rapidly a few times.   
"Take a hold of yourself!" He hissed, rubbing cold water into his flushed cheeks, hoping that it would actually do something. He sighed again, when the persistent blush kept spreading on his face. It was pointless and he knew the reason for this, hell, the whole village knew the reason for this! He glanced down at the silver kimono he dressed up into.

He was getting married. Dear God, he was marrying someone. It was really happening. His whole face was burning, he trembled on his whole body, when just a slightest thought popped up in his mind. The legendary day came up faster than he had hoped and, before he managed to prepare himself for it, he already woke up on August 11th. 

 _"Just keep it cool"_ , he thought, slightly tapping his cheeks. _"Everything is going to be okay."_  He looked into the mirror once again. Loud knocking onto the bathroom door was followed by Izumo's voice:

"Iruka? It's almost time to leave," he informed. "May I come in?"

"No need," Iruka answered, opening the doors. "What do you think?"

Izumo fixed Takashi's position in his hands. He scanned chuunin's body from head to toe. 

"You look good," Izumo said, while Takashi wiggled his arms into Iruka's direction. The teacher patted baby's hand. 

"Ma!" He squealed. Izumo captured his fists. 

"You can't go to mom now, you can't ruin his kimono," the chuunin explained, looking at the baby's pouting face. Iruka chuckled at Takashi's dissatisfied sounds. 

"You need to listen to auntie Izumo," Iruka said, while Takashi observed him with his big, brown eyes. Both chuunin's chuckled. 

"Izumo?" Another voice echoed through the mansion halls. Kotetsu appeared around the corridor's corner, with Tetsuya in his hands. "We need to go now." 

Izumo looked at his friend once again. 

"Are you ready, Iruka?" He asked, watching him carefully. Iruka gulped and nodded.

***

Iruka was aware that the whole event was planned by the Hokage and village administratives, since it was an important event involving an very important shinobi, but _fucking hell._ He has barely opened the front doors, when the shinobi escort was already around him. It was one of those things that made his heart thumping with anxiety. He wasn't such an important persona to be protected at such a high level! Kakashi was the "important shinobi" every ceremony resolved about.  _"You should be escorting him!"  
_  
He sighed.  _Was he stupid or something?_ S-rank ninja's, like Kakashi didn't need such protection, those "guards" would only get in his way.  
Iruka glanced at the friendly villagers, watching him go from distance. Maybe that "escort" wasn't really assigned by the Hokage. Coincidentaly, those guards consisted of only his friends and fellow chuunins. He smiled softly, playing with his hair. He would have to thank them later. 

When they arrived at the administrative building, it was already surrounded by the guests. Naruto instantly jumped towards him, buzzing with excitement. The boy accompained him the whole time. He welcomed everyone, thanked for every compliment and good-luck-wishes, constantly looking for a certain, silver-haired jounin. He almost started searching for him, when the offical has given them a permission to come inside. 

Hokage welcomed them in the ceremony hall. 

"Iruka," she smiled kindly, gesturing at the nearby chairs. "Please, have a seat." 

Iruka looked briefly at his feet. "Uhm..., Hokage-sama, if I may—"

"The team informed us, that they will arrive shortly to the village," she cut off his question. "He should be on time." Iruka closed his eyes, clutching the front of his kimono. 

***

The Hokage kept assuring them of Kakashi's upcoming arrival; after a quarter, after a half, after an hour. Iruka was staring into Takashi's chubby face, while Naruto kept pacing around the hall. 

"Naruto—" Sakura tried to speak, The blonde quickly silenced her with:

"Don't even tell me to sit down." She looked hopefully at Iruka. 

"Let him be," Iruka said, the atmosphere glooming more and more with every second.

"I won't stand it any longer!" Naruto grumbled loudly. 

"Stop this, Naruto! Don't worsen things up," Sakura hissed at the boy again. Iruka didn't even looked at them. Takashi wiggled on his lap, when he silently kissed his tiny hands. 

Four hours were they waiting for Kakashi to come. Naruto was the only moving person in the hall, as if the rest was turned into a lifeless stone. Iruka didn't blame any of them for being irritated. They were shinobis too, their duties were also calling for them. He wouldn't mind if they had to leave. He wouldn't mind if everyone left this place. 

He would just wait for him... alone. He and Takashi, those were the only mandatory people beside the jounin. He would wait, he would be patient. And when Kakashi would arrive, they were just get the Hokage, and somehow deal with the formalities. Shit, if it was only to sign a meaningless piece of paper and go home, he was there for it! 

But Kakashi wasn't. He was absent. _He was fucking late again._

"Just come here already..." Iruka whispered, looking into Takashi's eyes. The child grabbed his nose. He moved his fingers tenderly. 

"Ma?" Takashi gave Iruka a careful glance. Iruka smiled slightly, trying to mask his rising grief from his son. Yet, Takashi was as observant as his father and, despite being only an infant, he saw through the chuunin. 

"Ma!" He shouted loudly, hugging Iruka's torso, his little fists surprisingly strong. 

"Oh no..." Words just slipped out of Iruka's mouth, tears already tightening his throat. _No, not in front of Takashi, not on his own wedding...!_

Rapid steps echoed through the buildings corridor, while the hall doors were roughly opened. 

 


	28. After All

 Iruka instantly jumped out of his chair, Naruto standing before him. After the doors were opened loudly, Asuma quickly stepped into the hall. An uncomfortable silence landed upon the people. Asuma faked a cough, then looked at the chuunin. 

"Sorry for barging in," he spoke. He reached for a cigarette in his pocket, lighting it. He mumbled a question for permission, to which Iruka nodded silently. Naruto's brow twitched, as if he was ready to burst any second; Tsunade was constantly keeping an eye on him.  Iruka looked confusedly at Asuma, as if there was something to be expected. Asuma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Not late enough yet?" He said harshly, while another steps on in the corridor were finally heard. Iruka's eyes were locked on the entrance. Slowly, almost painfully, a jounin showed up in the door. Iruka gulped, staring at him without blinking. 

And there he was. Bloody, dirty, worn out, clutching a small bouquet in his right hand, as if he was a teenager on his first date. Asuma said something to him, Naruto started grumbling, but Iruka didn't hear any of those. He just couldn't believe it; he couldn't process the whole situation inside his head. Kakashi took a step into his direction, while their eyes met. 

"Da!" Takashi squealed, showing a huge, toothless smile towards his father. Kakashi snickered under his dirty mask. Iruka swallowed hardly, completely forgetting how to breathe. 

"I..." Kakashi started, scratching the nape of his neck. He looked only at Iruka, he was speaking only to Iruka. Other guests kept bombarding him and Asuma with tons of questions, but... there was only silence around the three of them.   
All that mattered, were those chocolate eyes, looking at him with... something he couldn't describe. He moved closer again, his cheeks getting a new shade; a shade, that only Iruka would notice. He inhaled slightly. 

"I... the mission—" Kakashi stumbled on his words, nothing sounding right at the moment. He looked down, at the flower he was holding so tightly.   
"You know, I—I've found those on our way back and...," the jounin laughed nervously. "They remainded me... of you."   
Iruka let out a shaky breath. Kakashi slumped his head. 

"It's just stupid. I just hurt again, didn't I..." He sighed, lowering the hand with the flowers. Ah, he knew of this. Iruka... would never want something like that, _someone_ like that. He should be thrown out, he should be yelled at. He was just a plain piece of shit, yet still... Those eyes... made him crazy.    
He didn't expect to feel Iruka's fingers on his hand. He would have never thought about it. Yet. when he saw the blush, spreading on Iruka's cheeks, while he took the tiny bouquet into his hand, he suddenly knew it was... the truth. 

The chuunin's heart was thumping like a drum, he couldn't peel his eyes off of him. _Those flowers..._ He gave them to him once before. He smelled them softly. They were sweet, they were... his present. 

"I'm sorry...," he heard.

 _"Oh, silly,"_ he thought, reducing the distance between them, until his head was laying on a muscular chest. At first taken aback, Kakashi embraced Iruka a few seconds later, Takashi fitted comfortably between their bodies. Someone said something to them, they didn't pay attention. Iruka looked at jounin's dirty face. 

"Let's just... do it." He whispered. 

"Yeah", the jounin nodded. They turned into Hokage's direction. She shook her head, sighing heavily. 

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with you two," she said, turning to the podium in the middle of the hall. They silently followed her. She ordered them to kneel, speaking her formalities. The guests smiled, Naruto finally silenced. 

"For Konoha's benefit, for it's glory all we stand here," she took a hand form both of them. "Speaking for the village, as its flaming shadow, I, the Hokage, bestow you with a gift of marriage."   
Iruka glanced briefly at Kakashi. They exchanged a secret smile. 

"As spouses, as lovers, do you swear to bestow the village with a gift of love?" She questioned. 

"We do," they answered. 

"Do you swear to eternally uphold the Land of Fire pilars, by love and loyalty?"

"We do." 

"Umino Iruka, do you swear to love and cherish the man you are about to marry?" 

Looking at her, he answered:

"I do." 

"And you, Kakashi Hatake, do you swear to love and cherish the man you are just about to marry?"

"I do."  

She linked their hands, letting them stand up. 

"My dear, fellow shinobis!" She spoke to the guests. "I would like to inform you, that the Hatake clan has just been revived!" 

Feeling the tears overcoming his eyes, Iruka could only remeber the soft feeling Kakashi's mask on his lips. 

***

"That was delicous!" Naruto smiled at his teacher, when they finally left the administrative building. The simple offical dinner has ended, and people had to get back to their usual affairs. Naruto's presence was also short, he was also needed by his village. It was already night when there finally were only three of them. They strolled peacefull through the village, sometimes receiving congratulations from sporadic villagers. 

They were silent, and the moon was shining brightly, as they walked. Takashi was sleeping in Iruka's arms, ruining his kimono after all. He didn't mind it, Takashi was happy. 

Kakashi was stealing glances of Iruka almost all the time. There something to his face, to those eyes... He wanted to see more of it.   
After reaching their home, Iruka asked him to meet a the garden terrace. He followed the chuunin, calmly. Iruka blushed, silently showing him a tiny, silk bag. 

"We still need... this," he said, shaking two silver rings from the bag. Kakashi smirked, watching Iruka put a plain silver ring on his finger. 

He took the smaller one, slipping it into tan finger. Iruka put down his dirty mask, and then Kakashi kissed his bride, under the moonlight. 


	29. Best Presents

"Mama!" Takashi bounced energetically in his high chair, shaking his favourite plushy shuriken. Iruka put his foot by the hair-chair's leg, keeping it place. 

"Don't jump on your seat, Takashi," the chuunin instructed the boy, stirring up the soup in a stove. 

"Mama, nu-nu!" the boy shook the toy again. 

"I can't play with nu-nu now, Takashi," Iruka answered, reaching for a carrot he wanted to peel.

"Nu-nu!" Takashi repeated, pouting. Iruka sighed. 

"Takashi, I'm making a soup for dad," the chuunin looked at baby's upset face. "It's his birthday today, remember?" 

"Dada?" The child smiled, waving the grey shuriken up and down. Iruka smiled kindly, nodding silently. The baby bounced at the chair again; Iruka held it once again. 

"Stop bouncing," Iruka repeated, quickly peeling the carrot off. He didn't really pay attention to the carrot's peelings. Takashi noticed few if them on the floor. 

"Mama, loo!" The boy bounced, shaking the chair so strongly, it started tilting backwards. 

"Takashi—," Iruka's sentence died on his tongue. Everything fell off of his hands, when he grabbed the boy. The chair fell down with a loud boom. Iruka's pulse was at least three times faster.

"Takashi, I told you not to jump!" Iruka's parental voice was still shaking a bit. _It was too close._

"Mama...!" Takashi's voice broke, big tears coming to his eyes. Iruka hugged the boy tightly, patting his tiny back. He carried to boy around the room, whispering soothing words to his ear. When he rised his hand to caress his head, he noticed a red stain on it. 

 _"Shit, I cut myself..."_   He cursed, looking at the bloodied peeling knife.

His son kept sobbing into his arm. 

"It's okay, sweet bun, mama is sorry..." He tried to soothe boy's cries. 

"Dada..." Takashi's voice cracked, wiggling in chuunin's arms, familiar presence suddenly behind him. 

"I'm home," Iruka felt a hot breath tickling his ear.

"Wah!" The jumped a few feet away. He allowed himself to take a few breaths. Takashi watched him confused; he pointed his finger at Iruka's face and looked at Kakashi.

"You scared me!" Iruka exclaimed, glaring at his partner. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and smiled cockily. Takashi wiggled again. 

"Dada!" 

The jounin took his mask off, aproaching the duo. Obviously, he noticed the mess around the counter. 

"What happened?" He asked, surprised.

Iruka sighed. "Your son just decided to make a swing out of his chair." 

Takashi giggled, when Iruka glared at him.

"You are bleeding," Kakashi spotted.  

"I just cut myself," Iruka answered, aproaching the kitchen counter. "Look, I was chopping the carrots." 

"Dada, loo!" Takashi mimicked Iruka's words. Kakashi picked up the fallen chair. 

"It's not broken," he said, cautiously watching the chair. 

"Good," Iruka took the knife again. "Takashi was jumping like a kangaroo and I almost got a heart attack..." Before Iruka could get back to peeling the carrot, Kakashi took the knife away from his hand.

"Fix your hand first, sensei," he put the knife away, and took Takashi in his arms. "And this bird could be a little distraction during cooking." 

Iruka rolled his eyes playfully. He moved to the other counter, opening the drawer with bandages. He washed his hand and glued a plaster on his cut, while Kakashi put their son in the high-chair again. Iruka glnced at the boiling soup. 

"We'll eat in a moment," he said.

"Oh," Kakashi smiled playfully, "are you making the dinner today, sensei?" Iruka blushed, stirring the soup. Kakashi wanted too tease the chuunin a bit more, but Takashi shoved a plushed shuriken into his face. 

"Dada, nu-nu!" The baby demanded. Kakashi fell to his side and pushed his tongue out of his mouth, pretending he was dead. Takashi giggled loudly. 

"Mama, loo!" He shouted happily. Iruka brought the pot with soup onto the table. 

"Why did you kill dad?" Iruka acted surprised. "Oh no! What are we gonna do now?" 

Hiding his face in his hands, Iruka faked loud sobs. 

Hearing this, Takashi patted Kakashi's arm. He opened one eye. 

"Mama! Mama!" Takashi clapped his hands. "Mama, loo!" Looking up, Iruka smiled happily. 

"Dad is back!" 

Takashi started bouncing on the chair again; this time, Kakashi was holding it firmly. After pouring the soup into the bowls, the three of them started eating.

"I have a free day tomorrow," Kakashi informed. Iruka glanced at him. 

"Oh, that's nice," he smiled, putting a spoon of soup into baby's mouth. "Why, though?"

"I'm going on a mission the day after tomorrow." Iruka nodded, already holding on that common moment. 

***

Kakashi wasn't sure what would happen, Iruka knew that. He recognized the hunger in Kakashi's kiss, that firmness in his movements. He just instantly melted under his touch, swept away by the wave of pleasure. It was like a dream, something he would never be able to explain. 

They were spouses, they were lovers. They would violate the village, if they broke up now. There was no turning back. 

He... wouldn't even want to come back. He wanted those rough hands to burn his skin over and over. He needed those lips to take his breath away. And that eyes... Dear God, if Iruka knew anything about insanity, then that were those eyes. Those wild, flamed eyes, he would do everything for. 

"Ah! N-not there... mnh!" The chuunin moaned under Kakashi, pressure builsing in his stomach. "More, Kashi, I'll... ah!" Iruka panted hardly, their bodies rocking in the same rythm. 

"Cum for me, Iruka.." Kakashi bit his earlobe, while thrusting deeply. Iruka's vision whitened his nails digging jounin's back. 

"Happy birthday...," he whispered with last breath of orgasm. The jounin smirked. 

"You make the best presents, Iruka..." 

Despite being weakened, the chuunin managed to hit his back slightly. He laughed, thrusting into him again. 

That night, there was one more present given. But to see that wish come true, they would have to wait a few months... 


	30. Son of a...

Iruka's brow twitched, when he saw Izumo walking in, with another pile of papers. 

"Why the fuck am I still seeing you here?" He asked annoyed. Izumo sighed, caressing his swollen stomach with his free hand.

"Because there is still a lot work to do," Izumo answered simply. Iruka's pulse accelerated. 

"Are you trying to make me angry?" The teacher walked around the desk, taking friend's coat in his hands. "It's fifteen minutes past the end of your shift, dress up, and go home."

Izumo sighed heavily, putting the papers on the nearby desk. "I'm not sick, you know..."

"But you are pregnant," Iruka put the coat around friend's shoulder. "Not to mention, you are due any day now." 

"It's just paperwork, Iruka." Izumo rolled his eyes, fastening the coat buttons. "And, _not to mention_ , that you are pregnant too." Iruka gave him a long, cold stare.

"Okay, okay..." Izumo sighed, defeated. "I'll go get Tetsuya, and we'll go home, jeez..." 

Smiling under his nose, Iruka followed his friends to the other room; Tetsuya was already asleep in his baby-carrier, bundled under at least two blankets. Izumo barely managed to bent down and pick him up. Iruka noticed his great effort, instantly coming to his side. 

"Wait, I'll come with you," he said, turning back to get his own coat. 

"But, there is still wor—"

"Do you want to try that raspberry flavored tea that I bought recently?" Iruka cut his friends sentence midway, pretending he didn't hear it. Izumo laughed shortly. 

"Are you inviting me to that mysterious, abandoned mansion at the village outskirts?"

"Are you saying that I'm no good at mainting a house?" 

They shared a laugh. Takashi suddenly remainded Iruka of his existence, wiggling in the cloth, strapped to his chest. 

"Yes, yes, we are coming home..." He reassured the grumpy boy, carressing his small fists. Undoing the knot on his shoulder, he passed the baby to Izumo. 

"Would you mind holding him a bit? I mean, the coat—"

Izumo nodded quickly, taking the baby on his arm. Iruka put on his coat, eagerly taking his whimpering baby back. 

"There, there, it's mama again..."

Izumo smiled, glancing at his oldest baby, sleeping in the carrier. 

"Hey, Iruka..." Izumo poked his friends shoulder, just before they were about to leave the building. The chuunin glanced at his friend. 

"Thanks," he said happily. Iruka simply smiled back.

***

"That tea is actually good," Izumo said surprised. 

"Could have been worse..." Iruka's tone was filled with mixed feelings. 

"Oh, don't be picky, you've chosen it," Izumo laughed. 

"I just had an urge to eat strawberries," Iruka laughed along. 

The comfortable silence landed upon the living room. 

Iruka watched the snow fall slowly on the other side of window. The wole garden was already covered in a thick, white layer. 

"It's quiet without them, isn't it?" Izumo spoke after a minute or two. 

"Without the boys?" Iruka pointed at the corridors direction, leading to the nursery, where their children were sleeping.

"I mean, the big boys," Izumo corrected.  Iruka nodded. 

"Yeah, it is.." 

They sat in a silence again. It's was nothing weird; the politics around the shinobi world were going more and more unsteady as the days passed. Each day brought another victims, another destructions and even more bureaucracy.  
Both of them knew that papers were just the tip. Gathering forces, making pacts with others, none was oblivious enough not to know what was likely to happen. 

Looking into his mug, Iruka let the rationality sink in his mind.   
Hokage-sama summoned Kakashi for a mission, because of his power. He was a jounin, an ANBU and a respectful member of villages troop—

Iruka exhaled a huge puff of air. Rationality turned out to be more distressing that he could have expected. They might have been used to Kakashi being sent into the field, but the amount of other, lower-class jounins and even chuunins suddenly going outside the village was slowly terrifying everyone. Everytime Iruka looked at Takashi's pale face, the worries were really overcoming him. 

He was really, _really_ anxious. Izumo might have been acting cool, but he definetly wasn't. He was due any day, his husband somewhere far away, fighting god-knows-who. Even though they were spending almost all the time together, along with their children, that wasn't... enough. 

Iruka sighed, looking at his cold tea. 

"Can we stay for night?" Izumo asked quietly. "I don't want to wake Tetsu up..."

"Sure," Iruka answered, looking at his friends stomach; his hand was clutching the front of his sweater. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. Izumo smiled, his shoulders tensing.

"For now, yeah," Izumo caressed his stomach. "But, I think that... I'll see them today or tomorrow." Iruka nodded, his own hands finding his stomach. 

"I'll take care of Tetsu," the teacher added. Izumo smiled. 

"Thanks."

***

Around the noon, Iruka finally managed to get into the hospital. 

"Fricking snow..." He grumbled, pushing a stroller with two boys inside into the hall. 

"Shnow!" Tetsuya repeated , waving his hands at Iruka. 

"Yes, snow," Iruka smiled at them. 

"Mama like shnow!" Tetsuya said, stuffing a plushy toy into his mouth. 

"Mama?" Takashi babbled confused, pointing his finger at Iruka. "Mama!" 

Iruka sighed, his head already thumping. Tetsuya and Takashi were constantly talking with each other for the past two days, refusing to give Iruka even a minute of silence. But finally, _finally,_ they were called to the hospital. Pushing the stroller further, Iruka eventually reached their destination. 

He asked the passing nurse to watch over the boys for a minute or to, so he could just check his friends condition. Seeing her agree, he stepped into the room. 

It was a small, clear room, with a bed and a long crib beside it. Intrigued by the length of the crib, Iruka peeked inside of it. 

"Son of a..." He smiled, seeing two, indetical babies lying beside each other. Izumo stirred in his sheets. 

"Who is..." The chuunin mumbled sleepily. 

"It's me, Izumo," He answered. "I brought Tetsuya." 

"Tetsu..." The chuunin opened his tired eyes."I want my Tetsu..."

Iruka laughed, getting the stroller inside the room. 

Holding his baby tightly, Izumo smiled at his friend. 

"Did you bring some Kotetsu too?" Iruka laughed. 

"And did you bring me any Kakashi?" 

"Nope," Izumo answered. "I brought some Kintarou and Kimiko though." 

Rolling his eyes, Iruka couldn't help but smile.  


	31. This Battle

When Konoha's ground quaked strongly, Iruka hugged his son tightly, putting on a random pair of shoes. 

"Mama!", Takashi sobbed into Iruka's shoulder. Iruka's grip on him tightened even more. 

"It's okay, it's alright..." he kept whispering, trying to move between crowded districts of the village. Thunders of chakra roared on sky, not so far away from people. The baby kept digging his little fingers into Iruka's arm and his favourite plushy shuriken. 

"Everyone find a shelter!" A random shinobi voice echoed through the panicking crowd. "We are under attack!"

Iruka turned rapidly; a lifeless body fell from the sky just by his feet. Choking on the air, he pressed his sons face to his body.  _He shouldn't see, he couldn't let him see it!_

He kept going further, averting his gaze from every body he met on his way. Another wave of soldiers appeared just over his head. Hurriedly, Iruka hid himself inside the nearby block of flats. A loud thumping sound shook the building. 

"It'll collapse!" Iruka hissed to himself, looking around for _any_ another way out. He cursed under his breath, parts of ceiling already dropping the floor. He moved to the other side of the staircase as quickly as he could. Only then did he notice a small bend, just behind the stairs.

"A window!" He gasped, walking closer to the windowsill. It was coming to the building's backside. _That was a chance!_ The building was shaken again, metallic sounds spreading through its walls. Iruka quickly scanned the window; it had no handle, it wasn't supposed to be opened. 

"Shit, shit!" He hissed again, spinning around the corridor. He moved again to the other part of the staircase. He noticed a door. Luckily, the door knob turned under his hand. 

"Yes!" He breathed out, peeking inside. 

"A cleaning supply storage...," he spoke, looking around the shelves. "There must be something—, oh!" 

He grabbed a wooden broom, making a few shelves fall with a loud clatter. He came back to the lonely window. He placed Takashi on the floor nearby. 

"Takashi, sit here," he ordered his boy and placed boy's hands on his ears. "Press your ears, yes, just like that, and don't let go, okay?" The infant looked at his mother with a teary gaze.  

"Mama..." Iruka smiled at him reassuringly. "It's gonna be okay." 

Grabbing the solid broom, Iruka hit the window with it repeatedly. The glass was harder than he thought; it didn't crash at once, he had to swing the broom a few times, before it started cracking. Sweating heavily, Iruka finally broke the glass. Removing the dangerous pieces, he threw the broom away, rapidly taking his son into his arms. 

"You go first," he said, putting the baby out of the window. 

"Mama!" Takashi wiggled, when Iruka placed him on the dirt outside. Iruka smiled at him, placing his hands on the window frames. 

"Okay, okay...," he whispered to himself, lifting his leg above the window. His spine cracked, when so much weight where pressured on one leg. Iruka moaned quietly. Placing one foot outside, he began lifting other leg; halfway through it, his knee hit the centre of his enlarged stomach. 

"Shit, I cannot hurt him...!" He spoke under his breath, trying to move more carefully. After a while, he stood outside. Sweating uncontrollably, he held Takashi and moved around the blocks of flats, the smell of blood pushing its way into his nostrils. 

Eventually, he reached his destination. His face went instantly pale, when he saw that more than the half of the block was ruined. 

"Izumo!" He shouted with panic, walking inside the ruins. "Izumo, are you there?!"

Another explosions covered the sky; forced to hide, Iruka came deeper into the ruined building. His first few steps were greeted with silence; only after another explosion, he heard some soft whimpers. 

"Izumo?!" He shouted, directing his steps into the noise. "Is that you, Izumo?!" 

"W-who are you...?!" Iruka finally heard a response. 

"Izumo, it's me!" He answered, noticing the closed doors, where the voice came from. "Are you behind those closed doors?!"

"Iruka?" The chuunin shouted, looking through the door's peephole. "Thank God!" He exclaimed, opening the door. 

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked the second after the door was opened. "Are the children alright?!" 

"The kids are fine!" Izumo strapped the baby carrier with Tetsuya securily to his chest. He hugged the twins to his chest. Another 'boom' echoed through the village. 

"We have to go!" Iruka spoke loudly, tugging his friend's arm. 

"But where?!" Izumo asked back, the twins already crying loudly. 

"The river district!" Iruka spoke after a few seconds. "The dam could be our shelter!" 

Hesitantly, Izumo nodded, following his friend.

***

Miraculously, he managed to reach the dam in one piece. 

"Let's get into that cabin!" Izumo pointed at the single shed, just by the dam. 

"It's an operation room," Iruka spoke, stepping inside the shed. They noticed a hatch on the floor. 

"It could be our shelter," Izumo suggested, peeking inside. "There is only a ladder, though, will you be able to—"

Suddenly, the sky was lightened with unnatural blue thunders. 

"No time to ask questions!" Iruka hurried his friend. "Let's get inside!" 

They placed Tetsuya and Takashi on the floor, while the twins were passed to Iruka. 

"I'll go first," Izumo announced, already halfway down the ladder. "It's not really high, just a steps." 

Even though he was standing downstairs, his stretched hands were above the floor surface. Iruka nodded passing babies to him in sequence. After everone was downstairs, decided to step onto te ladder. 

"Watch out, Iruka," Izumo watched his friend taking carefull steps down. Iruka didn't answer. When his feet were finally on the floor, all of them sat down in the corner. 

"How long do you think it'll take?" Izumo asked, rocking the three babies in his arms. Iruka mindlessly massaged his stomach. 

"This battle or this war?" Iruka asked back, his breaths sharp. Takashi suddenly sobbed loudly. Iruka looked at his son's teary face. 

"Takashi..." Iruka caressed his small head. 

"Mama, nu-nu!" Takashi sobbed, making Iruka look around him. The floor was empty, other kids didn't have it too. Iruka threw his head back, sighing heavily. 

"Fuck." 


	32. Inside of a Pepper Grinder

It wasn't long before the hot July air turned the small basement-like room into a steamed sauna. The thick sweat covered Iruka's skin; the sweater he managed to grab when he was dressing himself and Takashi up in panic, turned out to be one of Kakashi's warm jounin-sweatshirts. The fabric wasn't as thick as the winter sweaters could be, but it definitely wasn't making Iruka feel better. They may have left their home shortly before dawn, but the morning air chillness was already long-forgotten. 

Iruka couldn't hide the hotness that have been haunting his body for weeks now, and was getting less and less possible to bear. The child inside him has grown significantly, it was already ready to born. He muffled a groan; a small cramp hurt the right side of his belly. 

"Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Izumo asked worriedly. Takashi hugged Iruka's belly. 

"It's just a cramp, like any other..." Iruka answered, stroking Takashi's upset face. 

"Shouldn't he be already out by now?" Izumo asked worriedly. 

Iruka patted his enlarged stomach.

"He was to be born almost three weeks ago," Iruka exhaled a large portion of air. "And he still doesn't seem to make his way into this world." 

Izumo furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Did Hokage-sama—"

"Yes, she did," Iruka cut off his friends question. "She said that he is developing nicely and that he is healthy." He waved his hand helplessly.   
"She said that we shouldn't rush him out yet."

"Three weeks past the due date?" Izumo asked confusedly. 

"It was a week ago," Iruka shrugged. 

"Week ago or not, it's still a great delay," Izumo stated. The small basement was shaken, while a horrible electric sound was heard from outside.   
Iruka closed his eyes nervously. Izumo watched his chest bloat with air. 

"It's wasn't a... raikiri, right?" 

The question seemed to shake along with Iruka's body. Izumo stared into the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The air, already steamy and stinky, now tensed with unspoken answer. 

The children seemed to be fine, though; Tetsuya bravely stood up from his mother's side, walking straight to Takashi. 

"Taka!" He called him loudly. "Play wit Tetsu!" 

"Taka cant!" The other boy answered equally loudly. "Mama scawed!" 

Iruka instantly covered his mouth, the hormones watering his eyes. _His son was, indeed, adorable!_

Tetsuya pointed his finger at Izumo.

"Muh mom!" He informed. "I show you!" 

Tetsuya stretched his hand into Takashi's direction. Iruka met his son's hesitant eyes. 

"Go on, Takashi," he encouraged. The two boys walked slowly closer to Izumo. 

"Wook!" Tetsuya pointed his finger at the two children lying in Izumo's arms. "Is Kimi and Kini!" 

Izumo smiled at the two boys. 

"Takashi knows Kini and Kimi already, Tetsu," he spoke softly. Iruka smiled, even though another cramp run through his belly. 

Hours were passing, all of them were already feeling hungry. They tried turn their attention away from it by talking, observing, playing with each other. But the hunger was getting stronger and stronger; the chuunins had to be strong, but they couldn't bare the thought of their children being hungry. 

"Do you think we should go and check if it's safe yet?" Izumo asked. Iruka swallowed a moan; the cramps were coming back to him the whole day, just recently getting more painful and frequent. 

"I don't know, Izumo," he answered truthfully. "It may still be dangerous." 

Another cramp tightened his lower abdomen. 

"We have no choice," Izumo stated. Iruka nodded, clutching the front of his sweater.

The outside was surprisingly peacefull; they crawled out of their small basement. The decided quickly to get into the village centre. 

"Dear God..." They both whispered, looking at the remnants of the village buildings. Their beautiful, strong village was now a piece of rubble. It was like a dagger stung them straight into their hearts. 

Just after reaching the destroyed centre, Izumo slid down on a nearby rock. 

"It can't be..." He whispered, slowly. "Iruka... what— what will..." 

Iruka blinked his tear away, slightly benting in half. 

"Izumo, come on, let's just—ah!" A deep groan escaped his lips. _Shit, his legs were already like jelly!_ The other chuunin looked at him immediately. 

"What's happening?!" He asked hastily. 

"Let's get to the hospital..., Izumo, I... he— ahh!" Another moan cut his sentence in half. Izumo gulped loudly. 

They soon learned that their destination was now a pile of dirty rocks, scattered everywhere. 

"No shit..." Iruka exhaled a laboured breath. 

"There must be a field hospital, they cannot just leave of those wounded ones!" Izumo stated, looking around himself.

"I spotted someone!" Izumo exclaimed, bringing Iruka's attention. Slowly, the turned their steps into pointed direction. The villagers were already preparing to clean the village, while the shinobis were inspecting the wounded people situation. Iruka leaned onto the nearby wall, clutching his stomach again. Izumo quickly ran towards the fellow ninjas.

"Mama..."  Takashi leaned his hands on Iruka's leg, looking at him with teary eyes. Iruka tried to smile at him, but a grimace was the only emotion taking up his face. 

"It's okay, Takashi, it's just your little brother...!" Swallowing another painful moan, Iruka let himself slide on the ground, his conciousness blurred. 

***

Iruka couldn't process it inside his head. The battle they just witnessed, the war that was just started, the wounded, the ruins... He was having a baby, painfull cramps now almost making his scream. He kept thinking about Takashi's tear-streaked face, about the fear in his young eyes. What a mother makes a child feel like this...!

He wasn't able to blame himself more at the moment, since every cramp make him feel like he was being a single pepper ball inside of a pepper grinder. 

A few hours later, he was still lying on a hard, dirty matress, his baby still not willing to go outside. 

And this point, he became scared. Not only because of his baby's health but there was more: the nurses' tears, the sympathetic glanced, the instant sadness upon recognizing his name or presence. 

He knew and he was sure, that this about Kakashi. And he knew and he was sure, that it was something, that could easily break him up in an infinite number of pieces. 


	33. The Gift

It was already the end of the night, when Iruka finally had the chance to meet his youngest child. The boy was calm and slow, his big brown eyes looking at Iruka as if he was the only thing that mattered in this world. Iruka chuckled, noticing the single silver-haired spike on boy's head. Kakashi's child, indeed. Caressing his head, Iruka hugged him lovingly. Some ninjas helped him with cleaning, feeling chuunin's inspecting glances on them. They helped him with his body as much as they could; he knew they had to take care of others, wounded and trapped inside their shelters. He saw that they have been working the whole night without rest and as much as they done, there still were people who needed help. 

He accepted this fact hours ago, and it didn't matter anymore. He was too tired, too exhausted to be a problem to anyone. That single, small room with one bed and one window was like a luxurious royal mansion to him now and all he needed, was the three boys, he loved more than anything. They brought his youngest son after a while. He looked content, clean, wrapped in something that looked like triangular shawl. He smiled weakly, taking the warm peach in his hands again. Indeed, he looked like a peach; his skin was pale, but one could see that mysterious, pinky shine that was barely seen under the dawn light. 

Takashi was also brought to him; poor boy fell asleep almost right away when they moved him out to the other room! Iruka smiled again, pushing his tired body on the other side of the bed, just to make place for his sweet bun. 

His sweet peach, his sweet bun and his sweet...

 _"No, he is not sweet,"_ Iruka thought, watching his youngest son fall asleep on his chest. _"He is Kakashi, he has no other name."_

An obvious thought struck his mind like a lightning. A name. 

"You don't have a name, little one..." He whispered. He didn't have a time to discuss it with Kakashi, he hasn't thought of any names himself. He was just calling him 'a little one' all this time. Stroking his back tenderly, he noticed the rumbling outside. Those excited voices, hopefull sounds. 

_"A hero!"_

_"A savior of Konoha!"_

_"I knew that kid was gonna be something!"_

He covered his eyes with lids, heavy tears streaming down his cheeks; grinning so widely it face hurt, he listened to villagers chanting Naruto's name. 

***

The voices were still strong, but they seemed to be coming closer and closer. Or perhaps, the constant balancing between the dreams and reality blurred his senses. How much time passed? How much work has been done? He should ask, but such information felt unnecessary at the moment. 

Finally, he heard a knock on his door. A shy, quiet one, completely unlike the person that entered the room. The blush on his cheeks, the stiffness of his hands; that sudden change of his relation with villagers certainly made him feel self-conscious. 

"Iruka-sensei, I..." 

The chuunin just smiled, gesturing for the boy to come closer. 

"Come, Naruto," his voice was raspy, tired. "Come meet your new brother." 

The teen put a single step into chuunin's direction, suddenly retracting back to his place. 

"I'm not the one you should see now, Iruka-sensei," he said, staring bashfully at his feet. Iruka sighed deeply, his smile fading. 

"I already know that something happen to him," the chuunin said, turning his gaze into the ceiling. "I don't if I'll handle it or not, but..."

He turned his eyes to the teen again. 

"Please, don't break me just yet."  

Naruto's throat clenched, a breath stuck in his lungs. 

"Iruka-sensei!" He rushed closer, falling on his knees just by the bed. "I—, I...!" 

Iruka heard Naruto's muffled sob. He patted his sunny head. 

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei..." He digged his fingertips into the mattress. "He carried me here...!"

The chuunin smiled kindly. 

"And all those people..., they called me a hero!"

His big blue eyes were like a mirrors, reflecting sunshine.  

"I never doubted that, Naruto." 

Naruto's smile was unreplecable, Iruka's eyes were glowing with pride. That moment didn't last too long; the newborn stirred on Iruka's chest. The chuunin patted his small back. 

"Is he up?" Naruto asked, his tone a bit apologetic. Iruka gently turned the baby, so Naruto could see his face clearly. The newborn yawned, curling his fist around Iruka's finger. 

"It's your older brother, sweet peach," the chuunin spoke. "Look, it's Naruto."

Naruto offered the baby his signature smile.

"Hi!" He waved his hand. "What's your name?" 

It was a split of second, that made Iruka decide. He didn't know what was going on with Kakashi. He didn't know what was going to happen with Naruto. Those two children were his everything. 

"Yuuto," he asnwered mindlessly. "His name his Yuuto." Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. 

***

They stayed together for some time, but it wasn't really long. Naruto needed to go — he was a busy hero, after all. He left Iruka with a brilliant smile, passing someone in the doors. 

"You are late, sensei!" 

Iruka's body sank into the mattress, muffling a scream with his hand. _"Dear God, please—, please...!"_

When Kakashi saw them lying on that bed, his legs almost gave up under his weight. 

"Iruka...," he whispered, looking at the sobbing jounin. 

"You fucking idiot!" He muttered, swallowing his tears. "I thought you were dead!" 

Breathing deeply, Kakashi walked closer to him. 

"I thought so too," he said frankly. The glare he received from Iruka made him chuckle. He sat down by them. Iruka kept staring at him, not knowing what to do with himself. Kakashi put a hand on Takashi's head. That boy slept really hard, unlike his brother, who just stared calmly at his father. 

"A new one, huh?" The jounin asked, staring back at the baby. "How do we name him?" 

"Yuuto," Iruka answered.  

"We name him Yuuto, then."

The chuunin scanned jounin's injuries, noticing his exhaustion. 

"You should go to the medics, they will give you a treatment," Iruka instructed, touching Kakashi's dirty cheek. Nuzzling into Iruka's touch, the jounin said:

"Good thing I didn't die. I wouldn't see this little gift you gave me." 

Iruka rolled his eyes. 

"They wouldn't forgive you if you died," the chuunin answered, feeling Kakashi's warmth approaching him. 

"Would you, though?" 

Iruka's answer was swept away by a gentle kiss. 

**Fin ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an interesting journey! I hope that you managed to come to the very end with me! Sorry for the few months of hiatus, sorry for being a little bit messy about it.  
> I just hope that you enjoyed it, that you filled your KakaIru mpreg hole a bit! :D


End file.
